A World Without Alex Russo
by CyWiz
Summary: Alex is always getting into trouble with magic, but one day a fatal car accident sends her into a coma. While in the coma, she experiences life without her. Outside of her coma, everybody remembers the past... Full Summary Inside! jarper
1. Alex Screws Up

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Summary:** After screwing up many times with one of them almost revealing magic to the world, Alex wished she was never born. It came true after Alex gets in a bad accident leaving her in a coma. During her coma, she got to see how everybody life would be without her. And make the decision on whether or not she wants to return back to her life.

A World without Alex Russo

**Chapter One:** Alex Screws Up

Alex Russo enters her room and goes into her closet to look for an outfit for her date later.

"Let's see what I got here," she said as she searches through her closet.

"No," she tosses over her shoulder a yellow shirt with black stripes.

"No," she tosses another shirt over her head.

"Oh definitely no," she tosses a sweater over her head. With a frustrated grunt, she steps out of the closet.

"This is going to take forever!" Alex shouted while looking at her closet full of clothes. Then she grins because she has an idea.

"Unless…" she said and picks up her wand.

"I want to pick out an outfit for my date, so make my closet rotate!" she chants a spell.

Suddenly Alex's closet becomes a rotating closet.

"Wow, it works! Although the rhyming was a little off," she said as she goes toward her closet.

"Now… which one do I want to wear?" she asks herself as she rotates the closet.

"Ooo! I like this one!" she picks out a white jacket with pink flowers on it.

As soon as she takes the jacket out, the closet starts spinning out of control throwing whatever is in the closet everywhere.

"What? What's happening?!" she shouted as she dives behind her bed.

Justin walks into her room while asking "hey Alex, do you have…" He stops and stares at the closet spinning out of control.

"Justin! Look out!!" Alex shouted at him from behind her bed.

"What the?!" he shouts and ducks to avoid a converse sneaker that was coming at him.

"Alex! What did you do?!" he yells at her as he dives behind with Alex.

"I don't know!! I just wanted a faster way to pick an outfit!" Alex cried out while looking at him.

They are both crouching really low behind Alex's bed to avoid the flying sneakers.

"Alex, when will you learn to not use magic to make things easier for you?" Justin tells her as he looks at her.

"After!! Just fix this Justin!" she tells him frantically.

"How?! If I stick my head up, I am going to get maul by your clothes!" he tells her starting to get angry at her.

"Well, we can't let dad see this! He is going to have a cow with a sheep and a goat!" she shouted as the closet continues spitting out clothes.

One of the converse sneakers goes flying and shatters her window.

Meanwhile downstairs from where the chaos was happening… their father, Jerry, had just finished with a customer.

"Thank you, come again," he smiles and said to the customer.

The customer walks out of the substation and gets hit by a converse sneaker. Suddenly, people starts running away screaming as a bunch of sneakers and clothes comes falling out of the "sky" onto them.

Theresa, their mother, looks out the window and said to Jerry "What's happening out there?"

Both of them walk toward the window to look out when suddenly a converse sneaker smashes through the window causing them to jump a little. They walk up to the sneaker and examine it.

Theresa picks up the sneaker, "Hey… that looks a lot like… Alex's sneaker"

"Ooh! Alex!!" Jerry shouts and immediately marches straight upstairs to Alex's room.

Back at Alex's room, the closet stops rotating finally with only a quarter of Alex's clothes left hanging on it. Clothes litter all over her bed, desk, floor and wall. Bras, bikinis, underwear, tank tops, dresses, mini-skirts and any other clothing you can name are hanging from her door, window, bed handles, desk, closet and chair. Alex and Justin pop their head out from behind the bed checking to see if it was safe.

"Okay I think it is safe to come out now" Justin said while getting up from the floor.

"Well, not for me. Daddy is going to kill me when he sees all this!" Alex said and looks at the mess in her room.

Suddenly they both heard their dad coming upstairs.

"Oh no! It's dad! Hide meee!" Alex shouted while panicking and hides underneath her clothes.

Justin watches her hide, but then looks back when their father marches into the room angrily.

"Alex what are you-" Jerry starts to say, but he stops and gasps because he sees how messy the room is.

"Hii Eee! You Ahh! it's Hooh! Alex!" Jerry throws a tantrum and points at Justin.

"Where's Alex?" his dad asks him angrily.

He points at the pile of clothes.

Alex climbs out of her pile of clothes and stands up to face her punishment.

"Thanks a lot, Justin..." Alex glares at him when she sees that he rattled her out.

"Uhh, heeey daddy," she smiles at her dad trying to act innocent.

Her dad doesn't buy it, "Alex, what happened here?!"

"Dad, I can explain" she tells her dad. Then she looks around at her room cover with her things.

"Okay… maybe I can't explain it" she doesn't look at her dad.

"I want your room cleaned up, by the time we close up" her dad tells her angrily.

"Okay I will after… My date with Dean" Alex goes to get her outfit.

"No, your not! You're grounded so you're not going on that date" her dad tells her as he points to her messy room.

"But dad!" Alex protests back.

"No buts, Alex" her dad tells her with his arms folded across his chest.

"Alex, you got to learn to take responsibility for your own actions. Now clean this up" her dad tells her and leaves the room.

Alex folds her arms across her chest and frowns at Justin.

"Hey, don't frown at me. You're the one who _had_ to use magic just to pick out an outfit" he tells her and leaves the room.

"Hmph" Alex said and begins picking up her clothes.


	2. Alex Screws Up Again

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP which I do not

**Summary:** After screwing up many times with one of them almost revealing magic to the world, Alex wished she was never born. It came true after Alex gets in a bad accident leaving her in a coma. During her coma, she got to see how everybody life would be without her. And make the decision on whether or not she wants to return back to her life.

A World without Alex Russo

**Chapter Two:** Alex Screws Up Again

The next day…

Alex walks into her room while talking on her blackberry to her best friend Harper.

"Yeah, Gigi is totally trying to make us look bad," she said as she walks to her bed and sits on it.

"Noo Harper, Gigi isn't psychic," she gets up from her bed.

She walks over to her dresser near the wall, "Uh yeah… you go do that Harper. Tell me how it goes"

"Okay see you tomorrow at school, Harper," she hangs up her phone.

But as soon as she hangs up, her phone slips out of her hands and falls behind her dresser.

"Oh shoot" she gets on her knees and reaches under her dresser. But her arm isn't long enough to reach the cell phone. After a few seconds of trying to get her phone, she gives up.

"I know! I will get Justin to help" she goes out of her room.

Then she turns around and grins "Or… I could do this"

She walks back to her room and waves her wand at the dresser, "Murrieta Animata!"

Suddenly the dresser springs to life as Alex asks it "hey, can you move up a little? I dropped my cell phone behind you."

"Yeah, sure" the dresser replies back as it moves up.

"Thanks" she gets her phone from behind the dresser.

After she got her phone, she said to the dresser "okay, you can move back now" But as she looks up, she sees the dresser running away on its four legs.

"Wow, my dresser is running… That will be a new one," she chases after her dresser.

"Hey! Come back here!" Alex shouts at her dresser.

"Not a chance!" her dresser responds back and continues running.

Meanwhile… Justin and Max are in Max's room having an intelligent and important discussion.

"PB&J is the best sandwich ever made!" Max tells Justin.

"No, BLT is the best sandwich ever made!" Justin argues back.

Alex runs pass the room and then comes back into the room.

"P… B… &J!" Max shouted at Justin.

"B… L… T!" Justin shouted back.

Alex put her hands up angrily and said to them, "Really?? You guys are arguing about which type of sandwich is better?!"

"Yeah, it's an _important_ topic," Justin tells her.

"So what do you think is the best sandwich, Alex?" Max asks her.

She looks at Max and replies back, "Well, Maxie I think the best sandwich is the knuckle sandwich"

"What's a knuckle sandwich?" Max asks her.

Alex smiles a little and walks up to Justin, "Well… Max, a knuckle sandwich is THIS"

She punches Justin's shoulder hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asks her and rubs his shoulder.

"For being stupid!" she tells him angrily.

He was about to say something back when they heard their dad screamed from downstairs.

All three of them immediately run downstairs to check on their dad. Along the way, they see a trail of Alex's clothes leading downstairs. When they got downstairs, they see Alex's dresser flat on its back with their dad underneath it.

"Run away, run away" her dresser says as it tries to escape.

"Garibay Immobilitay!" Alex waves her wand at the dresser before it escapes. The dresser stops moving as Justin and Max helps their dad from under Alex's dresser and clothes. Their dad gets up and confronts Alex. Alex could tell he was beyond furious with her.

"Alex! What did you do?" their dad said to her furiously.

Alex tries to act innocent, but looks away and partial covers her face "What… pft, makes you think it was me?"

"Because it is ALWAYS you" their dad tells her with his arms fold.

"What? It's not pft, always me. I am offended by that" she replies back and acts offended.

"It is always you," Justin said to her. Alex glares at him.

"_Alex…_" their dad looks at her with a serious look on his face.

"Okay, it _was _me," she admits it when she sees that she couldn't fool him.

"So, what did you do wrong now, Alex?" he asks her.

"Probably something stupid," Justin said to him.

Alex gives Justin a look and tells Justin, "It wasn't for something stupid; I couldn't reach my cell phone without moving the dresser. So… I animated the dresser."

"Yeah, _something_ stupid," Justin tells her with his arms folded.

"You, animated your dresser?" Max asks Alex.

"Cool, can I animate my pencil so it can help me on my math test?" Max asks their dad.

Everybody including Alex gives him a strange look.

"No, you can't" he tells Max and turns his attention back to Alex.

"You are grounded for another week," he tells Alex and walks away.

Alex puts out her hands and tries to protest back, "What?! Why am I grounded for another week?"

He turns around and answers her, "Alex, I already told you before; you got to learn to take responsibility for your actions. You're grounded for two weeks"

"No, No, No, I can't be grounded for two weeks! I promise Harper I will go with her to that… thing," she pleads with him.

"What thing?" he questions her and smiles.

"The… the… the… event at the museum," she tells him trying to sell it.

Their dad wouldn't buy it and tells her, "Nice try Alex, but I will help you a little though"

"Really? You will give me a lighter punishment?" she asks hopefully.

"No, but Justin and Max will help you pick up your clothes for you," he smiles at her and goes downstairs.

"Hey! Why do we have to help her if she is the one who is being punished?" Justin said to their dad.

Alex gives Justin an angry look and starts picking up her clothes to put back in her dresser.

"Once again, Max and me are stuck helping you pick up _your clothes_ from the floor," Justin said to her and helps her with the clothes.

Alex looks up at him from the floor, "Uh… wait, you guys didn't help me at all yesterday!"

"Yeah, but Max and me are always cleaning up after your magic mishaps," he said to her as they are almost done with their task.

"They are not _mishaps,_" she said to him angrily.

"They are smart… magic… decisions," she tells him and puts the last of her clothes in the dresser.

"Uh guys, what's this?" Max picks up sexy looking black lingerie and shows them.

Alex turns red when she sees it and quickly snatches it out of Max's hand. Justin covers his mouth and tries not to laugh.

"Uh, that's… my umm… pajamas," she tells Max nervously.

"But isn't your pajamas…" he starts to say when she interrupts him quickly.

"This is my… "special" pajamas for like special occasions," she tells him which causes a chuckle from Justin.

She glares at him for chuckling at her.

"Ohh okay!" he said to her and goes upstairs.

Justin walks up to her and teases her, "So who do you wear your "special" pajamas for?"

Alex with a frustrated grunt tells him, "Shut up Justin."

"Now help me get this dresser upstairs," she tells him and picks up on end of the dresser. Justin gets the other end of the dresser and picks it up.

"You do know I can now hold this over your head Alex," he tells her as they carry her dresser up the winding stairs.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just get this up to my room and I will deal with it later," she replies back to him.

They bring the dresser into her room and put it in its place.

Alex wipes her forehead and said to him, "Besides I always have something on you just in case you have something against me."

Justin looks at her, "You don't have anything on me."

Alex just looks at him with her head tilted on the side.

Justin looks at her and then nods his head, "I should just keep it to myself."

"Yeah," she pats his shoulder and walks pass him leaving Justin in her room as she grins with victory.


	3. The Incident

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Author's Note: **

Okay, I realized while reading some reviews on I'mWritingBecauseOfSelenaGomez(who I have to say is a really great writer so I recommend you guys to read her stories especially the smut ones!), that author notes are very useful so I decided to write author notes again plus I need a place to explain why this chapter took so long to write anyways!

So yeah I was stuck on writer's block for a while now, I couldn't figure out how to put Alex in a coma and I had an idea originally, but I wanted to make it a little better. After weeks of thinking of one, I decided I will just use my original idea so there won't be a like a riot, lol. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter, I tried to make it interesting for you guys!

Oh yeah, I wrote a new summary so it will fit this change of plot better!

**Summary:** Alex is always careless with magic and gets into countless troublesome situations with someone having to fix it for her. Then one day she messes up badly causing her to try to fix it herself which ends up with her in a coma. While she is in a coma, everybody including Alex saw how everybody life would be without her. Then she got to make the decision on whether or not she wants to return back to her life.

A World without Alex Russo

**Chapter Three:** The Incident

Later that day, Alex and Harper walk toward Alex's locker at their school.

"Soo… he saw… your uhh…" Harper said to her as Alex opens her locker. "Special pajamas?" Harper whispers softly to her making sure nobody can hear her.

"Harper… Nobody is going to hear you even if you didn't whisper to me," she tells Harper while laughing a little. "But don't worry he isn't going to tell anybody about it," she replies back and takes out a multi-layer ice cream cone.

Harper looks at her and said, "You did the blackmail thing huh?"

Alex chuckles and smiles, "Yeah…"

Alex starts licking her ice cream cone as Harper starts telling her about what happened in class today. Justin was talking to Zeke about something when Justin points at Alex while laughing.

Alex sees this and drops her ice cream cone, "He wouldn't…"

Harper looks at Alex and asks her, "He wouldn't what?"

Alex doesn't respond back to Harper and walks over to Justin. Justin was still laughing as she approaches him.

"So what are you guys laughing about?" Alex demands to know and looks at Justin with the "you better not had told him" look.

Justin turns around to face her with a smirk on his face and responds back, "Oh you know what… _Alex_."

Alex stares angrily back at him and said, "What do you mean… _Justin_?"

"Alex, I can't believe you would do should a thing!" Zeke tells her with a disgusted look.

Alex turns to look at Justin with disbelief, but Justin just smiles and nods his head. Before Alex explodes with anger and does something foolish to embarrass herself, Justin laughs, "Relax Alex, I didn't tell Zeke anything."

"Oh really? Then why were you laughing and pointing at me before?" she asks him angrily.

Justin chuckles and explains to her, "I just told Zeke that if we pretend to be laughing about something and then I point at you. You would come over here demanding to know what is so funny and almost tell us your secret. WHICH… you almost just did!"

Alex calms down and said slowly, "Oh…"

"By the way, what is your secret?" Zeke asks Alex with a little curiosity in his voice.

"Nothing… There is no secret," she turns around and walks back to Harper. Zeke looks at Justin who just shrugs his shoulders.

"What was that all about?" Harper asks her as she walks back to her locker.

"Eh, nothing, I thought Justin told Zeke about my you know what, but turns out he was just trying to get me back," she explains to Harper.

"Oh, okay! Soo… are you ready for the history project presentation? We are doing World War II leaders for this one," Harper asks her while smiling at her.

"There is a presentation?! I thought it was only just the essay! Unlike the other times when I tricked Justin into writing my essay, I actually wrote the essay by myself this time!" Alex whines and complains to Harper.

"Just read your essay then, but you do… need something to present the essay with," Harper tells her. "Oh! I know! I can make a cardboard cutout for you! I made one of FDR!"

Harper takes out a cardboard cutout of FDR to show Alex. Alex stares at the cutout and shakes her head slowly.

"Uh thanks Harper, but I will think of something… myself, "she tells Harper and starts thinking.

"Oh okay Alex! Well, you better hurry history class starts in 10 minutes!" Harper tells her while she is still thinking.

Alex face then lights up as she grins which Harper knows that's her idea face which usually involve magic and trouble.

"Harper, I got an idea! I will meet you in class!" Alex grabs her history textbook out of her locker and runs away quickly. Alex walks into an empty classroom while looking around to see if the coast is clear. Then she puts the textbook on the ground and opens it. She takes out her wand and takes a step back.

"Frames of figures, step out of your pictures," Alex chants the spell as Hitler comes out of the textbook.

Hitler looks around the room wondering where he is and turns to Alex, "Wo bin ich?" She stares at him not understanding what he just said to her.

"Ah, perfect!" she shouted out happily. "Now I just have to convince everybody that you're my…" She thinks for a minute while looking up at the ceiling.

"Wo bin ich?" Hilter asks her again because he doesn't understand what she is saying.

"Hey! Quiet down! I am trying to think here!" she tells Hitler angrily. "My… Uncle! My German uncle who I… convinced to pose as Hitler!"

"Yeah, that will work!" Alex tells herself with a smile. Justin heard Alex talking to herself which usually means she is cooking up something and so he walks into the room to see what Alex is getting herself into this time that he will have to fix later.

"Alex, what are you up to this time?" he asks her. He turns and look at Hitler, "Oh hey Hitler." He turns to Alex, but then turn back to look at Hitler. Then he turns to Alex and asks, "Alex, why is the German World War II fascist leader who wanted to take over the world in 1941 here… in our school?"

Alex looks at Hitler and then back at Justin, "I bought him here because…"

"What? So you can start WWII all over again?" Justin interrupts her with sarcasm.

She glares at him and said, "Nooo… I wanted to use him as a presentation for my history class." She said, "And technically, it will be WWIII, not WWII."

"It doesn't matter what World War it will be, Alex. You don't bring back a dangerous person!" Justin tells her frantically.

"Justin… Relax! I got it all taken care of! After my presentation, I am putting Hitler right back into the textbook!" Alex tells him with a smile. Justin looks over Alex's shoulders and smirks. Alex doesn't know why he is smirking.

"Oh really? You got it ALL taken care of, Alex?" he asks her still smirking.

Alex stares at him weirdly and responds, "Yeah, I do." Justin points as Alex looks behind her. Hitler was gone. He snuck out when Alex and Justin was arguing before. He walks through the halls of students looking at them because the students are pointing and talking about him. He sees Harper walk into a room and follows her. Alex and Justin rushes out of the room. They look around the halls, but don't see Hitler anywhere.

Alex looks at Justin and tells him, "Okay… Don't panic, I am sure Hitler is still somewhere in the school."

"And what if he is not, _Alex_?" he asks her while panicking. Alex was about to say something when she was interrupted by a loud oooo… and ahh… which came from Alex's history classroom. Both of them runs there and peeks through the window of the classroom. They see Hitler in the front of the class talking to the class in German.

Alex walks into the room with Justin as Alex's history teacher Mr. Laritate asks her, "Ms. Russo … Is this yours?" Everybody looks at her waiting for an answer.

Alex looks at them and then back at Mr. Laritate, "Umm… Yeah…"

"Well Ms. Russo, I only have one thing to say to you…" he said with a serious face. Then he smiles widely, "You got an A+!" Both Alex and Justin are shocked and surprised at what Mr. Laritate just said to her.

"Wait… what??" she asks him very confused.

"I have never seen a student have such a dedication to a project before in my life! Making your uncle dress as Hitler is a spectacular display of dedication!" he tells her excitedly. Justin does just a face palm not understanding how Alex always gets over with everything and gets rewarded at the same time.

"Yes! It's my uncle! Hear that people? Not the real Hitler, heh heh…" she suddenly shouts out smiling a little.

"Well… Ms. Russo, you surprised me once again! Maybe I should have more faith in you from now on," Mr. Laritate tells Alex.

Harper gets up next to Alex, "Wow Alex! When you had an idea, I thought you were going to use…" Harper lowers her voice, "Magic…" Harper speaks up again and smiles, "But I guess you just called your uncle to help you out! I am proud of you, Alex!"

Alex looks at her and smiles a little, "Uh… yeah, Harper, I did just that…"

Hitler makes a break for it as Justin notices it and taps Alex on the shoulder. Alex turns around and sees Hitler run out of the classroom.

"Hey! Come back here!" Alex shouted and runs after him.

"Alex!" Justin said and chases after her. Everybody including Harper looks at them leave the room.

"Now class that is real dedication to a project!" Mr. Laritate tells the class.

Alex chases him outside the school and into the streets. She chases him onto a one way street. He trips and falls onto the street holding his leg in pain.

"HA! Got you now!" Alex tells him and takes out her wand. "Now to put you back into the textbook!"

Hitler says something in German while putting his hands in front of him.

"Ah, nice try! Even though I don't understand what you just said, I am still going to put you back into the book!" Alex tells him and starts to wave her wand. She doesn't notice that a speeding car had turned the corner and was headed straight at her.

"Pictures of faces, return to your places Berlin, Germany 1941," Alex chants a spell as the light hits Hitler sending him back into the textbook. "There, that was easy and nothing bad even happened!"

Justin turns the corner out of breath from all the running.

"Whew! Maybe I should run more after this," he tells himself while breathing heavily. He sees the speeding car approaching Alex fast. "ALEX!! LOOK OUT!!" he screams at her while running as fast as he can toward her. Alex hears Justin screaming at her and wonders what's up. She turns around and sees the car coming at her.

"Uh oh…" she said slowly and couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way of the oncoming car. She tries to think of spell to get out of the way of the car, but she was like a deer stuck on the road. She screams out as the impact sends her rolling over the car and landing behind the car on her stomach.

**Yeah, I went with the whole hit-by-a-speeding-car cliché. Hopefully Alex is all right, oh wait, you guys know she is in a coma! Oh well, next chapter I will update faster than this one! Review, whoever is left that is, hehe **


	4. The Aftermath of the Incident

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Author's Note: **

Again sorry that chapter three took really long to write, but I did try to write a lot so it will be worth the wait. Judging by your reviews, it was worth it!

Oh yeah I also realized in both of my stories, something always happens to Alex! I will try to make it less about Alex in my future stories.

Well, last chapter you saw what happened to Alex. Now you will see the aftermath of that incident.

**Summary:** Alex is always careless with magic and gets into countless troublesome situations with someone having to fix it for her. Then one day she messes up badly causing her to try to fix it herself which ends up with her in a coma. While she is in a coma, everybody including Alex saw how everybody life would be without her. Then she got to make the decision on whether or not she wants to return back to her life.

A World without Alex Russo

**Chapter Four: **The Aftermath of the Incident

Alex saw the car came at her as time slowed down. She heard Justin screaming at her. She got hit by the car and the next thing she saw is blackness…

Justin watches in horror as his little sister goes rolling over the car and down on the ground. A group of people starts to gather around Alex. They were all chatting about what happened before. Police sirens are heard in the background.

"What happened here?! Did anybody see?" someone asks them looking around at the group.

"I saw her jump in front of the car!" an old lady tells the group.

"Noo! I saw her standing in front of the car! She couldn't have jumped in front of the car!" another elder person argues back.

"I was watching TV with my children from my apartment when there was a flash of light and I went to the window to check what the light was. Then I saw the car hit the girl! Poor girl! She couldn't get out of the way in time!" one of the mothers tells the others.

"Why was she standing in the middle of the road in the first place?" a teenager girl asks people.

"Probably suicide attempt. She purposely stood in front of the car to kill herself. Too bad though, she was good looking," a teenager boy said to people while looking at Alex.

Justin pushes past the crowd of people yelling for people to get out of the way.

The teenager boy puts his hand out holding Justin back and asks him, "Woah! Woah! Woah! Slow down there! You know this girl?"

"YEAH! I know her! She's my sister!" Justin snaps at him.

"Woah! What's with the hostility, man? I was just making sure! Okay then! Let the guy through people! It's his sister!" he tells everybody. The whole group splits in half letting Justin through to Alex. When he got there, he sees Alex lying on the ground not moving.

"ALEX!!!" he rushes to her on the ground. He flips her over and moves her hair out of her face. "Alex? Are you okay?"

When she doesn't respond back, he starts panicking and shouting, "Someone call 911!" He turns his attention back on Alex and checks her pulse. There is a pulse so he breathes a sigh of relief. He held her in his arms until the ambulance came…

They got to the hospital pretty fast as Alex was rushed into the emergency room. Justin just sat in the empty waiting room with his head down not comprehending what just happened. He was so into his thoughts, he didn't notice the nurses pushing Alex on a hospital bed out of the emergency room. Soon the rest of the Russo family plus Harper rushes into the hospital with worried looks. Justin gets up when they enter the room.

"Where is she? Where is my baby?!" Theresa yells frantically at Justin.

"Theresa, calm down," her husband tells her. He turns and looks at him, "Justin… is Alex all right?"

Justin looks at his dad, "I'm not sure dad, she wasn't responding the last time I saw her."

Jerry looks at Theresa who has a worried look on her face, "Don't worry Theresa, Alex will be fine."

"I am pretty sure, Alex is fine. Alex can get through anything!" Harper tells them with confidence and a smile. The doctor walks out of the emergency room reading his clipboard.

Mr. and Mrs. Russo?" the doctor looks up from his clipboard and asks them.

"How is she doing, doctor?" Theresa asks him expecting the worst.

"She is doing fine," he tells them. Everybody breathes a sigh of relief. "But there are good news and bad news," the doctor tells them. Jerry holds Theresa's hand as Justin holds Harper's hand, but Justin doesn't notice it, while waiting for the news. "The good news is… Alex didn't sustain a lot of damage to her body."

"What's the bad news?" Justin asks the doctor as Harper realizes Justin is holding her hand and blushes at the sight of it. Theresa holds Jerry's hand more tightly waiting for the bad news.

"The bad news is, she's in a coma," the doctor tells them sadly. Theresa almost faints as the rest of them catch her in midair.

"She's in a what?" Justin said to the doctor not believing what the he just said.

"She hit her head pretty badly and it knocked her into a coma," the doctor explains to them.

"How bad is it, doctor?" Jerry asks the doctor.

"Right now… I am not sure how long she will be in a coma. As soon as I find out the results of the MRI, I will let you know," he tells them. It was quiet in the waiting room as everybody tries to take in the fact that Alex is in a coma. Justin looks at the floor like he is thinking about something.

"Can we see her?" Justin asks the doctor.

The doctor nods, "Yeah, she is in room 103." Justin, Max and Harper runs off as the parents thanked the doctor.

"Here it is! Room 103!" Max shouted out and points at the door. Justin opens up the door and they walk inside. Alex was lying on the bed in a hospital gown with her eyes closed. The heart rate machine beeps in a rhythm next to her. Justin just stares with no emotion at Alex as Harper and Max walks up to her slowly. For the first time, Alex looked so vulnerable and Justin couldn't stand looking at her in that state.

Harper turns to Justin, "Justin… are you okay?" Justin doesn't respond and bolts from the door. "Justin!!" Harper shouted and chases after him. Justin's parents are walking toward Alex's room when they see Justin running at them hard with Harper right behind him.

Jerry stops Justin and asks him, "Justin, what happened?" Justin just looks at Jerry with a guilty look and runs away. Jerry and Theresa watch their oldest son run off wondering what's wrong. Harper runs up to them out of breath and panting heavily.

"Harper, what's wrong with Justin?" Jerry asks her confused.

Harper looks up at him and responds back, "I don't know, but… I am going to find out!" Then she continues her chase with Jerry and Theresa looking after her. After chasing Justin for miles, Harper finally catches him at Waverly Place. Justin was holding on to a lamp post trying to catch his breath when Harper caught up to him.

"Justin, what's wrong?" she asks him trying to catch her breath.

"Nothing…" he responds back breathing heavily.

"Why did you run off before?"

"I needed some fresh air, it's nothing,"

"Justin, I know you enough to know that this isn't about you getting fresh air. Now what's up?"

"It's nothing Harper!" Justin tells her getting angrily with each question Harper asks him.

"Come on Justin… I know something is up with you. It has something to do with Alex right?" she tells him and touches his shoulder lightly.

Justin shakes her off and yells, "NO! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER, HARPER!!"

"Then why are you acting like this?!! Your sister is in a coma!!" Harper snapped.

"BECAUSE… I AM GUILTY!! That's why!! I could have saved her Harper! I could have saved her…" Justin cried out with the tears that he held in finally flows out of his eyes.

Harper surprised by Justin's response as Justin runs off again, but this time she didn't chase after him.

**Whoa… such drama between Harper and Justin! Okay, yeah I know it took me longer to write it. Well, the poll is up and running on my profile! Go vote on which story you want me to write afterwards! I think you guys will find each story very interesting! Oh yeah, and review!**


	5. A Troubled Hospital and Household

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Author's Note: **

Okay yeah that took longer than I expected! I try to write short chapters, but I can't stop writing and adding to it! Well, hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter because this chapter is even better! It has thoughts and flashbacks!

**Summary:** Alex is always careless with magic and gets into countless troublesome situations with someone having to fix it for her. Then one day she messes up badly causing her to try to fix it herself which ends up with her in a coma. While she is in a coma, everybody including Alex saw how everybody life would be without her. Then she got to make the decision on whether or not she wants to return back to her life.

A World without Alex Russo

** Chapter Five: A Troubled Hospital and Household**

While walking toward room 103 to see Alex, Jerry and Theresa chat about what could have cause Justin to run off like that.

"Do you think we should go talk to him?" Theresa asks Jerry with a concern look.

"Nah, Harper will talk to him and he will be fine," he reassures her. He sees that she is still worried about her oldest son, so he tells her, "But after we check on Alex, we can talk to him when we get home." They enter the room and immediately stop talking when they see their daughter lying there with tubes attached to her. Alex had small scratches on her arms and has a white head cast covering her forehead. The nurse had dressed her in a hospital gown and her clothes are in a pile on a table on the other side of the room. Max was already there holding Alex's hand while looking at her.

Max turns to his mom, "Mom is Alex going to be okay?" Theresa looks at Jerry and then goes up to Max, "Max honey, Alex will be okay. She is just… taking a long nap."

"Okay, I am going to go get a snack," he said and left the room. Theresa watches him leave the room and then sees Jerry holding Alex's hand. He looks at his daughter and starts thinking about the first time he saw her. As he starts to have a flashback, 16 years old Alex changes into Baby Alex lying on the bed.

** "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Russo! It's a girl!" the doctor tells them with a smile and hands them their baby girl. "I have to go checkup on another patient. I will be right back!" Jerry was by Theresa's side as Theresa lies on the hospital bed.**

** "Okay, thanks doc… for everything!" Jerry tells him.**

** "Hey, I'm a doctor, it's what I do," he tells Jerry while smiling and leaves the room.**

** "Aww! Look Jerry! Alex is smiling at us!" Theresa tells her husband with a smile as their baby smiles at them.**

** Jerry smiles, but then looks at his wife confusedly, "Alex??"**

** "Yeah Alex."**

** "Why? Alex? Why couldn't it be Susie or Vanessa or even Megan after my sister?"**

** "Alex is a nice name Jerry and I thought you didn't like your sister."**

** "Oh yeah… But isn't Alex a boy's name?"**

** "No Jerry, Alex can be a boy's and girl's name…"**

** "How about Lexi instead of Alex?"**

** "Lexi is Alex Jerry…"**

** "Okay… fine , but let's see if she even like the name,"**

** "Fine, if that's the way you want it. What do you think? Do you like Alex?" Theresa looks at her daughter and smiles at her. She giggles and claps her hand together which her mom took it as her way of saying yes.**

** "See? I knew she likes it!" Theresa tells Jerry excitedly.**

** Jerry looks at Alex then at his wife and smiles, "Then Alex it is." Theresa kisses him on the lips as they both look at their baby girl happily. But then Jerry ruined the moment by saying, "But I am naming our next child."**

** That started another argument between them.**

He chuckles thinking about that time and then looks at Alex trying not to cry.

Theresa comes over and puts her hand on his shoulder, "Jerry, are you okay?"

Jerry turns to his wife and said, "Yeah I'm okay Theresa. It's just…"

She hugs him and said, "I know Jerry, I know. But you heard the doctor; she is going to be okay."

A nurse pokes her head in the room and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Russo? There are two police officers here wanting to talk to you. They say it is urgent and it's about your daughter." Jerry and Theresa looks at each other wondering what the police are going to tell them.

Harper walks up the steps to her home thinking about what just happened before with Justin. She searches for her keys as she heard her parents yelling angrily at each other again followed by the slamming of the doors again.

_Great… They are fighting AGAIN. Why can't I have NORMAL parents?_

"I wonder what they are fighting about this time," she mumbles to herself. She finds the key she wanted and is about to put it in the keyhole when she starts thinking. She turns and looks over to the Waverley substation. She shakes her head and puts the key in the keyhole. She opens the door and enters the home. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she shouted upstairs and drops her keys on the table. She walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge to get orange juice. While she drinks it, she hears her mom coming downstairs.

"Hey honey," her mom said to her and grabs the juice away from her. Harper looks at her mom like she cannot believe her mom just did that. Harper scoffs and leaves the kitchen. She grabs her keys and walks toward the front door. Her mom calls after her, "Honey, on your way out, can you tell your dad, that he is a-"A car alarm outside goes off as her mom curses, "idiot!" The car alarm shuts off as Harper opens the front door.

"Tell your mom she is a-"her dad screams angrily from upstairs. The car alarm goes off again as her dad also curses, "whore!" Harper just shakes her head slowly as her parents continue to yell curses at each other and shuts the front door.

**Okay originally this was supposed to be really long chapter, but I couldn't finish it all today so I decided to cut it into two chapters so I can update faster. Also I added a small scene to show how bad Harper household is. This will somehow tie into the rest of the story later.**


	6. I Promise You

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Author's Note: **

Well, here it is… FINALLY! I really got to work on my time management between school work to updating my chapters because I am really not doing well. This is a really long chapter, but I decided not to break it into two chapters because you guys waited long enough for it already! Hope you enjoy the 12 page chapter! Oh yeah I changed the summary also!

**Summary:**

Alex is always getting into trouble with magic, but one day a fatal car accident sends her into a coma. While in the coma, she experiences life without her. Outside of her coma, everybody remembers the past, everybody imagines life without her and everybody sees a new relationship being born. jarper

A World without Alex Russo

**Chapter Six: **I Promise You

Justin enters the living room and sits on the couch. He closes his eyes trying to relax, but that scene just replays in his head over and over again.

"**ALEX!! LOOK OUT!!" he screams at her while running as fast as he can toward her. Alex hears Justin screaming at her and wonders what's up. She turns around and sees the car coming at her.**

**"Uh oh…" she said slowly and couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way of the oncoming car. She tries to think of spell to get out of the way of the car, but she was like a deer caught in the headlights. She screams out as the impact sends her rolling over the car and landing behind the car on her stomach. He watches the blue Lexus car speeds off.**

He punches the couch pillow hard until he couldn't anymore.

_Why? Why? Why?! Why wasn't I there for her?!_

He gets up from the couch and walks upstairs to his room. He walks into his room and stops to look at the family photos on his desk. He remembered the first time he saw his little sister. He was upstairs when his parents came home with her…

**Little Justin was playing with his action figures when he heard his parents come home downstairs.**

**"Justin! Come down and see your little sister!" Theresa shouted up. He runs out of his room and downstairs. He sees his mom holding a little baby in a pink blanket. **

**"Look there's your little sister, Justin!" Theresa tells him excitedly. He approaches them slowly like he was scared of them.**

"**Oh don't be scared Justin. She can't bite you because she doesn't have any teeth!" Jerry chuckles and tells him. His dad takes Alex from Theresa and walks over to Justin. "Alex… this is your big brother Justin. He will be watching over you to make sure you don't get into trouble." **

**Justin looks at his little sister for a while. Then he reaches out his hand and takes Alex's little hand. He looks at her as she laughs and smiles back. A small smile starts to form on his mouth as he said, "Hi sis."**

A single tear falls down his face as he remembers that moment. He picks up and looks at a picture of a 10 years old Alex who was smiling at the camera while she held onto his arm. It was a family barbecue at central park for the Fourth of July.

_What is wrong with me? Why am I afraid to see Alex like that? Am I scared? Is that it? No, that can't be it._

He looks at the next photo of another Fourth of July family barbecue, but this time Alex was a lot older and had her arms crossed as Max, Dad, Mom and him poses for a photo that they asked someone to take. He chuckles to himself, knowing why he picked to display these two photos on his table. The first photo is Alex of the past and the second is Alex of the present. Then he stops chuckling and starts to think about that moment he saw Alex on the hospital bed.

_Why did I run out of the hospital like that? I don't know why I did that… All I knew at that moment was that I couldn't breathe and had to get out of there. Maybe I am scared…_

"Justin? Are you in here?" someone interrupts his train of thoughts. He turns and sees Harper standing nervously in the doorway.

"Harper?? How did you get in here?" he asks her wondering how she got in the house.

She walks inside the room and said, "Well Justin… that's a long story and it kind of… involves Alex."

"Oh, then I don't want to know," he tells her and puts down the photo he was holding. There is a moment of silence as Harper tries to think of what she could say to him after their last encounter.

Finally Harper breaks the silence by trying to comfort him, "Justin, it's not your fault what happened to Alex."

Justin doesn't say anything back so Harper tries again, "You couldn't have saved her-"

He turns his head furiously at her and explodes at her, "How do you know that?!"

"How do I know what, Justin?" Harper quietly asks Justin while frightened by his anger. She had seen him angry before because Alex always gets on his nerves and stuff, but never this angry.

"How do you know if I was near her, I couldn't have saved her?"

"Well… I…"

"You don't know Harper! You don't know what could have happened if I could had jumped and grabbed her before the car came at her!"

"Yeah, but…"

"But I wasn't there! I was at the front of the block out of breath because I couldn't keep up with Alex!" Justin basically is just yelling at himself now.

"Well, you can't blame yourself for that, Justin!" Harper finally got a sentence in as he pauses for a minute to breathe.

He turns to look at her again and continues his rant, "Why not?! If I actually ran every single day like I told myself, I could have saved her!"

"Now you are just being unreasonable, Justin. You can't blame Alex's accident on you being not athletic," she tells him gaining some of her courage back now that she sees that he is disillusion.

"How am I being unreasonable Harper?? I could have saved her! If only I was more fit!" he said to her with his voice breaking a little.

Harper starts to say something back, but Justin falls on his knees and starts pounding the table with his fist.

"If! Only! I! Was! More! Fit!" for each word he said, he pounds the table with his fist. "I could have… saved her…" he leaves his fist on the table and puts his head down sobbing quietly.

Harper without thinking goes over to him and holds him. He turns and looks at her. Then he hugs her tightly as the tears really came down hard.

"There, there Justin. I am here for you," she tells him and pats her back softly. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this, but Justin really needed someone and Alex usually comforts him so he has to settle with her for now.

While comforting him, she spots a photo sticking out of a drawer. She reaches for it and pulls it out. She examines it closely. It was a recent picture of Justin and Alex at the beach. It was taken at the summer time when Harper was invited to participate on a Russo family vacation. Alex had her arms linked around his neck with her left eye closed and her tongue out. Justin turns his head to look at her with a little smirk on his face. Harper remembers Alex telling her what he told her that day.

**"Come on Harper! The water isn't that cold!" Alex shouted at her best friend as she splashed around in the water wearing only a white bikini.**

**"Yeah, Harper! Come in! The water is fine!" Justin told her as he was also in his swim trucks splashing around in the water. Suddenly, he got splashed by Alex. "Hey! Watch it! You almost drown me!" **

**Alex giggled and told him, "Oh suck it up Justin! It's just water!" **

**Harper nervously stood on the sand in her one piece swimsuit and watched Justin splashed Alex back. Max ran pass Harper and jumped into the water. Harper stuck the tip of her toe in the water and immediately pulled it out when she felt the cold water. Alex stopped splashing at Justin and Max and saw that Harper still wasn't in the water. Alex swam over to Justin and whispers something in his ear. Justin chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. Meanwhile, Harper is still trying to get in the water, but every attempt she did resulted in her running back on the sand.**

"**Hey Harper, you having trouble getting in the water?" someone next to her asked her.**

**She turned and saw Justin smiling at her, "Yeah, I am really afraid of cold water and no matter how much I try I can't go in the water!"**

"**Well, I know of… a way to get you in the water," he told her.**

**She looked at him and asked him excitedly, "Really?? How?!" He glanced over at Alex in the water, who grinned and nodded her head slowly. He looked back at Harper and smirks evilly. Before Harper can even move, Justin picked her up and carried her toward the water. "AHH!! Noo!! Put me down Justin! Please put me down!!!" she pleaded with him and waved her hands wildly. The next thing she knew Justin dropped her in the ice cold water. Harper immediately popped out of the water screaming and frantically trying to stay on top of the water. Alex was dying laughing when she saw her best friend jumped out of the water like that. **

**Harper stopped when she saw her best friend laughing at her and screamed at her, "That wasn't funny Alex! I could had froze or drown to death!" Alex swam to her still laughing at what just happened.**

"**Ohh! You should have… seen your face! Priceless!" Alex sighed and told her. Harper frowned with her arms crossed at Alex. "Oh come on Harper, aren't you finally glad to be in the water though!"**

"**Yes, but I am still mad at you Alex," Harper told her angrily. Alex stopped laughing, but then Harper smirked and splashed her best friend in the face.**

"**Pfft! Pfft! Harper!" Alex spit out some water and shouted at her shocked by what she just did.**

"**Now… I am feeling better," she told Alex with a smirk. Alex stared at her for a while then a evil grin slowly appear on her face as Harper knew that face very well. Harper screamed out and swam away really fast as Alex waved her hand in the air. Harper swam over to Justin and Max. Justin saw her coming over in a hurry. **

"**Hey Harper, sorry about dunking you in the cold water before, it was Alex's idea," Justin apologized to her.**

"**Yeah, okay whatever, I forgive you, but I got to go!" she told them really fast and swam away really fast.**

**They both watched her swim away really quickly wondering what was up as Max said, "What's wrong with Harper?"**

"**I don't know, looks like she was running away from something," Justin told his little brother. **

"**What do you think she was running away from?" Max asks him. Suddenly, they got their answer as something huge blocked out the sunlight. Both of them turned around slowly and screamed as a huge wave came crashing down upon them. Justin came out of the water and wiped the water from his eyes and saw Alex laughing at him.**

**Alex guffawed and shouted, "That wasn't what I wanted to do, but that was so much funnier than what I wanted to do!"**

"**ALEX!!!" Justin screamed angrily at her.**

**Alex stops laughing and said, "Uh oh…" She swam away as Justin chased after her with Harper and Max behind him. Alex screamed off-screen. **

Tears starts falling from Harper's eyes as she wonders if she will ever see her best friend again, she shakes her head trying to shakes out that thought.

_Stay Strong Harper! Alex will be okay! I know she will be. _

She looks at the photo again.

_If this photo doesn't help him snap out of it, I don't know what will!_

"Hey Justin, remember that day at the beach?" she asks him and shows him the photo.

He wipes away his tears with his arms and takes the photo from Harper.

"Oh yeah that was when I picked you up and dropped you in the ocean water," he tells Harper with a chuckle. He turns and sees Harper looking at him. "Again, sorry about that, it was Alex's idea."

"Yeah whatever, remember what you told Alex that day?" she asks him. He looks at the photo as he remembers that day.

**Alex and Justin were by themselves chilling on the sand as the others went to help pack the beach stuff in the car. They both were wearing something over their bathing suits. There was silence as they watched the sun set into the water.**

**Finally Justin broke the silence, "So that was… a fun day huh?"**

"**Yeah, it was hilarious how you picked up Harper and then just dropped her in the water," she told him with a chuckle.**

"**Yeah, it was… She wasn't too mad about that right?" **

"**Nah… She was madder at me than you." **

"**Okay good, because I don't want her to be mad at me."**

**She turned to look at him with a big smile and teased her big brother, "You like her don't you Justin?"**

**Justin looked at her surprised by the question, "No! Uhh No! What makes you think that?!"**

**Alex smiled evilly and poked him in the shoulder, "Ohh, just admit it Justin! You are starting to like Harper!"**

**Justin got up from the sand as Alex followed and said, "What?! You're crazy Alex! I don't like Harper!" **

"**Yeah, whatever you say Justin, whatever you say," she told him and started to walk away. Justin followed after her.**

**Justin grabbed her little sister arm. Alex turned to him wondering what's up.**

"**Umm… Alex," Justin started to say, but was trying to find the words.**

**Alex could tell by Justin's face, that he wanted to tell her something important, "What is it Justin?"**

"**Alex, you know… that I will always be by your side no matter what happens right?" Justin told her. There was a pause as they look at each other.**

**Alex laughed and joked, "Yeah right, if I ever was in a coma, you would just celebrate and host a party with all your friends!"**

"**Yeah… you're right; I will have an Alex-is-in-a-coma party! I will invite everyone even Mr. Laritate!" he told her playing along with her joke.**

"**Justin!!" Alex is shocked by what he just says.**

**Justin laughed and told her, "I'm just kidding Alex!"**

**Alex playfully punched him on the shoulder as they continued to walk to the car. **

**As they got to the parking lot, Alex looked at him and smiled, "So you would reeally be… by my side if something happened to me?"**

**Justin turned to look at her and smiled, "Yeah, I promise you, Alex." Alex smiled back as they hugged each other.**

**Harper came over with the camera and told them, "One more picture before we go back!" They looked at each other. Alex linked her arms around his neck with her left eye closed and stuck her tongue out. Justin turned his head to look at her with a little smirk on his face. **

**Harper takes their picture as she said, "Perfect, now we can leave."**

Alex and Justin freezes still as it becomes a photo as Justin looks at it.

_I promise you… I promised her…_

All of sudden, Justin snaps out his self-blame and becomes a whole different person. Harper smiles as she sees that Justin is coming back to reality.

_What the heck am I doing here blaming myself? Alex needs me! My little sister needs me right now!_

He turns to Harper and said, "Come on Harper! A promise is a promise. Let's go see Alex!" Harper nods eagerly in agreement and follows Justin out the door. Justin puts the photo in his jacket pocket as him and Harper walks downstairs.

Justin stop at the door and turns to her, "Thanks Harper."

Harper smiles and said, "Your welcome Justin."

He smiles back as they run out of the substation toward the hospital. They are in such a rush that they didn't notice a Lexus blue car start to follow them. They turn into a one way street because it was a shortcut to the hospital. Suddenly, he stops Harper by putting his hand in front of her because he heard a humming noise, but it didn't sound like a person humming.

"Hey Harper… Do you… hear that?"

"No… What do you hear Justin?"

"I don't know, but it sounds a lot like a car engine."

"Wait, now I hear it! It's that humming noise right?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, whatever it is, it sounds like it is coming from behind us."

"Wait a minute…"

He turns around quickly and sees a familiar looking car looking his direction.

_Where have I seen this car before? I swear I seen this car before…_

Then suddenly he remembers where he seen the car before.

"Harper-"however, before he could tell Harper, the car engine roars to life as the car comes at them fast.

**Yeah, I left you guys in a cliffhanger and hopefully the next chapter doesn't take too long like this one. Although, I did write a lot so I hope it was worth the wait. Next chapter we will see how life is without Alex.**


	7. Justin’s Little Sister

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Author's Note: **

Hmm… while reading over the previous really long chapter, I noticed I made Justin and Harper too much out of their character. Next chapter (Not this one, yeah sorry guys, I have to leave you hanging on that cliff still, but don't worry this chapter won't end in a cliffhanger) I will try to make Justin and Harper a little back in character.

**Summary:** Alex is always getting into trouble with magic, but one day a fatal car collision sends her into a coma. While in the coma, she experiences life without her. Outside of her coma, everybody remembers the past, everybody imagines life without her and everybody sees a new relationship being born. jarper

A World without Alex Russo

**Chapter Seven: **Justin's Little Sister

Alex wakes up and looks around the room. She sees that she was in a hospital. She does not remember how she got here.

_Hmm…_ _Let's see, the last thing I remembered was hearing Justin screaming at me and then I saw the car coming at me. Then everything was black from there on._

She touches her head as she groans from the pain, "Wow… that's painful!"

"Mom? Dad? Justin? Max?" hoping they were in the room, but a quick scan around the room shows they are not.

_I wonder where everyone is; maybe they can explain to me what the heck happened before._

She starts to get out of bed when a nurse walks in the room.

"Ms. Russo, you have to stay in bed," the nurse tells her and leads her to the hospital bed.

"Where are my parents?" she questions the nurse.

"They are coming soon, but you are a really lucky girl you know that?"

"Why am I lucky? What happened to me?" she asks the nurse with a worry look.

"Don't worry Ms. Russo, you are doing fine. You were involved in a car crash. Luckily there was someone nearby who saw the whole thing happening and rushed to your side," the nurse explains to her while checking that everything is working correctly.

"Wait, who?" she asks the nurse confused.

"Me," someone tells her as he walks into the room. Alex turns and sees Justin smiling at him. She stares at him for a while because something about him is different.

The nurse looks at both of them while smiling and said, "Well, I will leave you two, to get reacquainted. Alex sees the nurse wink at her before she left the room. Alex stares at her wondering why the nurse winks at her.

_Oooohh kay… that was weird…_

Justin walks up to her and asks her, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Well… let's see… A car almost killed me, I am in a lot of pain right now and I have a pounding headache that will not go away. How do you think I feel?" she tells him sarcastically.

"I will take that as… you are doing fine," he said to her with a smile.

"Very funny… So, where's Max, Mom and Dad?" she asks him and climbs back into bed.

"Huh? How did you know I have a little brother named Max?" he asks her with a confuse look. She looks at him and then gets out of bed.

She tilts her head and looks at him for a while then grins, "Ah… I know what you are doing."

He looks even more confuse than before and said, "Then what am I doing?"

She laughs at him and then looks under the bed, "Haha, okay Justin, you got me, where is everyone hiding? Max? Come out I know you are in here!"

"What do you mean? How do you know my name? What's going on here?" he asks her while watching her check behind the curtains for someone.

She goes up to him and smirks, "Wow, you are pretty good at this Justin. I am impressed! Maybe you are learning from me."

"Okay, umm… before this get even confusing for me. What are you talking about?" he asks her with his serious face.

The smirk disappears from her face when she saw that Justin has his serious look and asks, "Wait… You're not pranking me?"

He shakes his head and answers back, "No, I don't think I am."

She stares at him shocked and suddenly has a bad feeling in her stomach as she asks him, "Okay you're scaring me now. Justin… Do you know who I am?"

"Uh yeah, you're that girl I saved before. Oh yeah that reminds me what's your name?" he asks her.

She looks at him and starts shouting at him angrily, "What's my name?? My name is Alex! I am your little sister! Stop with this charade Justin! I know I didn't lose my memory!"

Alex's outburst scared him as he said, "What do you mean?! You're not my sister!"

She stares at him and said, "You're joking right?!" She turns her back to him and said, "This is all a prank to drive me insane right Justin?"

He looks at her and shouts back, "Why would I be kidding? I have a sister already!"

"What do you- Wait, you already have a sister?" she asks him with confusion.

At that moment, Max, Jerry and Theresa come in the room wondering what all the commotion was.

"Max! Mom! Dad! Tell Justin to stop pretending that he doesn't know me! Because it isn't that funny anymore!" Alex begs them.

Justin walks over to them and whispers to them, "I think that car collision mess with her mind. She says her name is Alex and claims she is my little sister and your daughter."

Jerry smiles nicely and walks over to Alex, "Ummm… Alex, I think maybe you should lie back down. You must have hit your head pretty hard."

Alex turns to him, "But dad you remember me right?"

"Umm…" he said and she could tell he does not.

"I always get in trouble and get on your nerves a lot? Ring a bell?" she tells him hopefully.

He looks back at the others and then back at her, "Just lie back down and we will discuss this later."

She goes up to Theresa, "Mom, you said you never will forget your own kids! So you must remember me!"

"Your right," Theresa tells her. She smiles, but then her face fell when Theresa said, "I do remember my kids, but I don't remember you."

Alex turns to Max, as he was her last hope, "Max? Do you remember me?"

"Listen Alex, I usually don't remember very much, but I am serious when I say this. I don't remember who you are sorry," he explains to her. "Unless… I have two sisters!"

He looks at Justin, but Justin just shakes his head.

"Sorry Alex, No," he tells her sadly. Suddenly a girl that looks similar to Alex, but with blonde hair joins the group in the room.

"Hey, everybody! Sorry I'm late had to take care of something," she tells them while smiling.

Justin walks up to her and said, "Hey Alexa! What did you have to take care of anyways?"

"Nothing…" she grins and said to him. Alex examines Justin's so-called sister.

_She almost looks just like me! Something strange is going on here…_

Justin leads Alexa to Alex and said while putting emphasis on sister, "Alex… meet Alexa, my _sister_."

"Hey I am Alexa! Nice to meet you!" Alexa smiles and sticks her hand out.

Alex looks at her hand then up to her suspiciously, "Yeah, nice to meet you_._"

Alexa pulls back her hand awkwardly and looks at Justin. Justin motions with his head to walk away from Alex. Alexa walks over to Justin. They begin talking to each other. Alex crosses her arms across her chest while looking at Alexa.

_There is something weird going on here and I am going to find out what it is! Because there can only be one Justin's sister and that is me!!!_

Then she realizes why the nurse winked at her before. She makes a disgusted face.

_EWWW!! That's just… wrong!!!_

**Haha, always love a funny ending! So why do you think the nurse winked at Alex? **

**I don't think I took too long this time right? And I told you I was going to update today! Now reward me for my hard work and review please!**


	8. The Truth is revealed

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Author's Note: **

Last chapter was confusing because Alex found out she was no longer a Russo. You guys will found out what Alex will do in the next chapter. This chapter continues from Chapter Six so enjoy! Oh yeah this chapter jumps around a lot so try to follow without getting lost!

**Summary:** Alex is always getting into trouble with magic, but one day a fatal car collision sends her into a coma. While in the coma, she experiences life without her. Outside of her coma, everybody remembers the past, everybody imagines life without her and everybody sees a new relationship being born. Jarper

A World without Alex Russo

**Chapter Eight: **The Truth is revealed

Justin and Harper could only just stare in shock and confusion as the car comes at them. Justin grabs Harper's hand as they jumps out of the way just in time as the car sped past them. They both look up from the ground in bewilderment as they look at each other.

"What the heck was that?!" Justin asks Harper as if she would know.

"I don't know, but I think… it's coming back for more!!!" Harper screams out and points at the car doing a K turn. They both get up quickly and run the opposite direction with the car behind them.

"We won't be able to outrun it for long! We have to get away from it somehow!" Justin tells her as they run down the street.

"Yeah, but how? We can't use magic!" she screams back, as the car's bumper is only inches away from them.

"We have no choice Harper! We are going to be run over if we don't do something! We're just going to have to risk it!" Justin grabs a hold of her hand as they continue running. She watches him take out his wand and utters a spell, "We are getting chase, get us out here in a haste!" There is a bright flash of light from his wand as both of them vanish into thin air just as the car goes through them...

* * *

Jerry and Theresa walk out into the waiting room and see two police officers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Russo?" one of the officer approaches them.

"Yeah, what is it officer?" Jerry asks him.

"I am Officer Adam and this is Officer Steve. We have something important to tell you," Officer Adam tells them.

Jerry and Theresa look at each other and then back at the police officers.

Officer Steve steps forward and tells them slowly, "Your daughter accident… wasn't an accident..."

* * *

The car stops as the door opens and a person wearing tinted sunglasses steps out of the car. He walks up to the spot where they disappeared. He takes off his sunglasses and bends down to examine the spot.

"Damn, they got away!" he said to himself angrily. His cell phone rings as he picks it up. "Yeah?"

"Did you get him?" a deep voice asks him.

"No, he was with a girl, but they both got away" he tells his boss.

"HOW?!" his boss yells at him furiously.

"Uhh… They just vanished… into thin air?" he said slowly in a nervous tone.

"Hmm… Maybe that's because he's a wizard just like his sister?" his boss said to him.

"Well uhh… yeah I guess-"he starts to say when he was interrupted by his boss.

"Of course you idiot! Use the Magic tracker and trace his magic source!" the boss orders him. Before he can say anything, "Find them immediately or you will be removed immediately!!!" his boss orders him.

"Right… Right… away boss!" he stutters, but says to his boss in a scared tone. He hangs up the phone and takes out something that looks like a GPS device. He scans the area where his targets disappeared and then gets back in his car. He plugs the device into his car system as it comes up with a map with a red spot on a nearby hospital. He grins evilly and said, "I will get you this time… Justin Russo…" He drives out of the street and toward the hospital...

* * *

Justin and Harper appear in the storage closet at the hospital holding onto each other tightly with their eyes close. Justin open his eyes and check their surroundings carefully.

"Are we… safe? Is the car gone?" Harper asks him with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah… I think-"he starts to say when he realizes they were really close together and their faces were almost touching. Harper opens her eyes. They stare into each other eyes longingly for a minute. Then they slowly move their lips closer and closer. Suddenly, the door opens as they break from each other quickly...

* * *

"What do you mean by 'wasn't an accident' Officer?" Jerry asks him. Officer Steve takes out a folder marked confidential and pulls out five blown up photos.

"The 'accident' occurred on a secluded street so they were no traffic cameras to record the whole incident, but we were able to get these photos from a nearby traffic camera. Take a look," he shows Jerry the photos. Theresa goes behind her husband to look at it. The first photo shows Alex running out of the school and park nearby was a blue Lexus car. The second photo shows the side view of Alex chasing after someone that looks like Hitler on the crosswalk. The third photo shows the top back view of Alex running onto the one-way street. The fourth photo shows Alex again from the side, but with the car near the intersection. The last photo shows the blue Lexus car turning into the one-way street. Jerry and Theresa examine the photo with shock faces.

"As you can see from these photos, the hit and run was not an accident, but on purpose," Officer Adam explains to them.

"But who will want to hurt my daughter on purpose?" Theresa asks him with a worried look. Jerry had an angry look with his hands clenched at his sides.

"That's what we are going to find out Mrs. Russo," Officer Steve tells her.


	9. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Author's Note: **

Well last chapter, you find out Alex's accident was on purpose and they are after Justin. But who and why? And… if you didn't noticed it by now, this chapter is going to be about Alex in an alternate world where she doesn't exist well that is… she doesn't exist in the Russo family. Oh yeah another thing, so there is no confusion, this story is set somewhere in the middle of Season Two so Justin didn't meet Juliet yet.

**Summary:** Alex is always getting into trouble with magic, but one day a fatal car collision sends her into a coma. While in the coma, she experiences life without her. Outside of her coma, everybody remembers the past, everybody imagines life without her and everybody sees a new relationship being born. Jarper

A World without Alex Russo

**Chapter Nine: **Confrontation

Alex watches her ex-family including Alexa talk to each other over things most likely about her.

_Okay, this doesn't make any sense. Why doesn't Justin, Max, Mom and Dad remember at all? If this isn't a joke or prank then I don't know what it is! _

She examines them closely to see if any of them will give away some clues on what is going on. There was none.

_It is as if they don't have any memory of me at all! And… I thought I was supposed to be the one to forget everything! What's going on here?!_

Then she notices Alexa wearing a ring with a strange symbol on it. She looks over at her blackberry on the table and looks back at the group still talking. She moves slowly toward her phone while whistling. She quickly snatches up her blackberry hoping nobody saw that. Then she pretends to call someone, but really is trying to take a picture of Alexa's ring. After many unsuccessful attempts, she finally got the picture she wanted. She puts her blackberry back on the table and walks slowly back to her original spot.

_I am going to get to the bottom of this! First, I need to find a computer so I can research and find some information on that ring! It might tell me some information that might be useful!_

There is a pause as she frowns sadly and stomps the floor lightly.

_Oh man… I'm turning into Justin!_

Then she thought of something.

_Wait a minute… I wonder… if I can do magic. I mean I am not a Russo, but that doesn't mean I am not a wizard right? Hmm… maybe I should try the truth spell on them. They might tell me something important and maybe even admit they are joking around with me!_

She smiles to herself.

_Ah… sometimes I even surprise myself with the things I come up with! Okay I will try the spell when I am not getting any results._

"Ehem!" she clears her throat. They stop talking and look at her. Then they go back to their conversations as if she never did that. She sighs and waits for them while tapping her foot impatiently. Finally, they break apart and Justin approaches her.

"Okay… I will admit that this is all very strange and unless you are my long lost sister then-"he starts to say when she interrupts him.

"Long lost sister?! I am your short… found… sister!" she screams at him. He stares at her confused, "Oh, you know what I mean Justin!"

"Yeah, well… until we can get proof Alex, I won't believe you," he tells her and turns away. That's when Alex finally lost it.

_Fine Justin! You want to keep up with this charade? Then I guess I will just make you tell me!_

"Or… _Justin_ I could do this! _Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind_!" Alex smirks, recites the spell, and points her fingers at them. Everybody gasps as a bright blue light shoots from Alex's fingers like lightning at them. All of sudden, Justin whirls around quickly with his wand in his hand and mumbles something under his breath. Alex's spell hits something in front of them, as there is a huge explosion of light as it knocks everybody including Alex down on the floor. Outside of the room, the nurses, doctors, interns, patients and janitors stops what they were doing when the explosion happened, but then continues working not nothing happened.

Smoke fills the whole room as Alex slowly gets up coughing and waving away the smoke. Suddenly, she feels a strong force push her against the wall. She tries to move, but the force is so strong that she couldn't move any part of her body. The smoke clears as Justin, Max and Alexa had their wands out pointed at her while Jerry and Theresa were behind them. The magic blue glowing shield fades away in front of them. Their wands are glowing at the tip as invisible hands come out of them. The hands were the strong force holding Alex against the wall firmly.

"Whew! Nice job on the magic shield there Justin!" Jerry tells his oldest son with a pat on the back.

"Thanks dad, it's a good thing I actually remember that spell!" he smiles and said back.

Justin, Max and Alexa walks toward Alex on the wall as Justin asks her with a grin, "Sooo… Alex… You're a wizard huh?"

"Of course, Justin! Now do you believe that I'm your sister?!" she shouts at him angrily hoping he will stop with the charade now that he can see she is mad and serious.

Justin smirks and said, "Oh I believe you all Alex…" But before Alex can breathe a sigh of relief, he said, "I believed you tried to fool all of us into believing you were a part of our family and… when we didn't believed you. You decided to destroy us with a spell!" Alex just stares at him for a while and is about to say something when Justin interrupts her. "Wait… a minute! You probably jumped in front of the car on purpose because you knew I was nearby and I could save you!" She looks at him waiting for him to be done and then is about to say something again when he did it again. "Wait… another minute! You are working with Dr. Evilini! She sent you here to do her bidding didn't she?!"

When Alex realizes Justin is done ranting, she said, "Okay, first of all… WHAT??? Second, I will never work with that evil woman! Last of all, why the hell will I do… all that just to destroy you guys?"

"Because you're an evil genius," he tells her bluntly and folds his arms. She is about to argue back, but then thought about it.

She shakes her head and argues back, "If I was an evil genius, I wouldn't do all that ridiculous stuff you just said!"

Max steps forward and questions her, "Oh yeah? Then what would you do then to destroy us?"

"Uh Max? What are you doing?" Justin asks him.

Max looks at him and holds up his hand, "Relax Justin, I know what I am doing.

Justin looks at him and said, "Since when do you know what you are doing Max?"

Max turns his head around and said angrily, "Since now! Justin, trust me Justin, this time I know what I am doing!"

"Yeah, well… I am convinced!" Alexa tells Justin with a smile.

Justin just gives her a look and then at him and gives up, "Fine Max… Do your thing."

"Thank you" then he turns to Alex again and asks the same question again, "So Alex… What _would_ you do?"

Alex laughs and said, "Ahh… same old Justin and Max." Then she answers his question," Well… I would just go to the substation, make Justin fall for me since he falls for every girl that takes an interest in him including monster girls, make-"

"Hey!!! I DO NOT fall for every girl!" Justin interrupts her while complaining back.

Alexa laughs and points at him, "Haha! That is sooo… true! I am starting to like you Alex!"

Alex laughs with her, "Thank you Alexa! I am starting to like you too! Anyways… I would then make friends with your family, then destroy you all when you are least expecting it!"

"Aha! She just told us her whole plan Justin!" Max shouts out excitedly all of sudden while pointing at her. Justin smacks his forehead while Alexa just shakes her head slowly. Alexa steps up to her little brother.

"No, Max… She is saying that's what she would do, instead of all the stuff Justin just blames her for doing," Alexa explains to her little brother.

"Ohhh! Well… either way, both plans sound like it will work really well!" Max tells Alex with a smile. Alex smiles back at him.

"Okay, but if you are really our sister. Then why you didn't just tell us you were a wizard? That might have convinced us more," Alexa asks her.

"Oh yeah, like I will just say… oh by the way guys, I'm a wizard!" she tells Alexa in sarcastic tone.

Alexa thought about it for a while and said, "Hmm… oh yeah we wouldn't believe you if you did that."

"Right, now… how about letting me down?" she asks Alexa. Alexa looks at Justin who nods in agreement.

"All right, I think that's enough questions for-" Alexa starts to say when she was interrupted by the door opening. Everybody turns to see two girls walk in the room. They were both busy chatting when they walked in the room. The taller girl stops when she sees Alex pins against the wall. Then she looks at the shorter girl as they nod their head and quickly whips out their wands.

"All right! You got ten seconds to let go of our sister!" the taller girl orders Justin, Max and Alexa angrily while shaking her wand at them.

Justin and Alexa stares at them with shock faces and shouts at the same time, "SISTER!??"

Jerry and Theresa just looks at each other because the situation was just getting crazier by the second.

Alex stares also in shock and shouts from the wall, "SISTER???"

After a brief pause, Max all of sudden screams out, "SISTER?!"

Everybody including the two girls just stares weirdly at him.

He looks at them and shrugs, "I just got it."


	10. Captured

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Author's Note: **

Well in this chapter, you guys will find out a little information of why that guy is after Justin! Also for Jarper fans, there is a sweet moment between Justin and Harper so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Summary:** Alex is always getting into trouble with magic, but one day a fatal car collision sends her into a coma. While in the coma, she experiences life without her. Outside of her coma, everybody remembers the past, everybody imagines life without her and everybody sees a new relationship being born. Jarper

A World without Alex Russo

**Chapter Ten: **Captured

The blue Lexus car parks near the hospital as the assassin steps out of the vehicle. He looks around and then pulls out the magic tracker from his car system. He looks at the device beeping slowly as it shows the flashing red dot somewhere in the hospital. He looks toward the hospital as the device continues beeping in a rhythm.

"Hmm… Now I need a disguise…" he tells himself and takes out a crystal wand. He whirls it around his head, as he becomes Uncle Kelbo. He looks at his reflection in the window of his car and said with an evil grin in Kelbo's voice, "Perfect…"

* * *

Back at the storage closet, Justin and Harper see a doctor staring at them from the doorway.

"What are you two doing in here?" the doctor demands them for an answer. Harper looks at Justin for an answer. Justin was trying think of something.

Finally, Justin steps forward and answers the doctor, "Umm… we are… medical interns and one of the doctors told us to get something for him here."

"Which doctor?" the doctor questions him while staring at him intently.

"Umm… doctor… " he stutters as his eyes shift all over the closet looking for something he can use. He spots a bunch of empty needles "Umm… Syringe! Yeah! Doctor Syringe told us to get… the flu shot needles," he nervously responds back.

The doctor stares at him and Justin thought they were caught, but then the doctor chuckles and said, "Oh that doctor Syringe! Always sending his interns off on wild goose chases!" Justin and Harper laughs nervously with him. He chuckles some more and tells them, "The flu shot needles aren't stored here! In fact I am pretty sure Doctor Syringe already has the needles!"

"Ohh… he got us!" Justin chuckles with him.

"Yeah… he did," Harper, laughs nervously along.

"Okay, well I just needed to get this," the doctor said and grabs a bag filled with medical things. Before he leaves, he turns to them one more time. Then he chuckles while shaking his head and leaves the storage room. Justin and Harper breathe a sigh of relief and follow him out.

* * *

At the waiting room, after the police officers had left, Jerry and Theresa ponder over what they just found out.

"Jerry, what are you thinking about?" Theresa asks him while looking at him. "Jerry?"

He looks up startled and said, "Oh… sorry Theresa, I'm trying to figure out who would be after Alex."

"Shouldn't it be why someone is after her?" she asks him.

He turns to her with a serious look and she said, "Right, we already know why they are after her."

He nods and said, "Yeah, now we just have to figure out who is after her."

"Mom! Dad!" someone shouts over at them. They look up and see Justin running over with Harper right behind him.

"Justin! What happened to you before? Why did you run off like that?" Theresa asks him when they got there.

"It's a long story, I will tell you later mom, "he said to her. "Right now, I got something important to tell you guys."

"Yeah us too, Alex's accident wasn't an accident, it was on purpose," his dad tells him. His parents were surprised he wasn't surprised or shocked at all.

"Sooo… that explains why me and Harper almost just got ran over before!" he shouts out loud. Everybody in the hospital looks at them strangely. "Uhh… I mean... me and Harper saw a rabbit ran… pass us before…" They go back to doing what they were doing before.

Jerry motions for them to go into Alex's room. They follow him in the room. Max was in the room eating a Milky Way bar.

Theresa runs up to him and hugs him tightly, "Max! I'm so glad your okay!"

Max looks surprised and said with his hands out, "Whoa mom! I just went to get a snack!" Jerry turns to his oldest son.

"What do you mean you almost just got ran over?!" Jerry asks him.

"The same car that hit Alex before, just tried to run over me and Harper!" he responds back.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay honey?" Theresa goes over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

He turns to his mom, "Yeah, I am fine mom. Harper and me got out of the way in time." Jerry starts pacing back and forth. Suddenly, he stops and shouts out, "Okay this all makes sense now! Someone ran Alex over on purpose for some reason and is now trying to run you over for that same reason. But the question is what that reason is."

"I have a feeling we are going to find out what that is soon," Justin tells them.

* * *

The fake Kelbo enters the hospital and causally approaches the desk. The receptionist was typing on the keyboard when she sees him and turns to him.

She smiles and asks, "Hello, who are you here to see?"

He smiles back nicely and answers, "I'm here to see Alex Russo, I heard she was in a terrible accident and hope she is okay."

"She is doing fine, but can I see some identification please?" she asks him.

"Yeah sure, I'm Alex's uncle, "he takes out his wallet and shows her a fake ID card.

She looks at the ID card and then at him, "Okay Mr. Russo, you can go see Alex, she's in room 103. Enjoy your visit."

"Oh I will," he smiles evilly and walks toward room 103.

* * *

While Jerry, Theresa and Max decide what to do next, Justin notices Harper looking at Alex with sad eyes. He goes over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey… You okay Harper?" he asks her.

She looks up at him and answers, "Yeah, I'm fine." She looks back at her best friend. He also watches Alex laying on the hospital bed with her eyes closed as the heart rate monitor beeps in a rhythm.

"You're worry about Alex? Justin asks Harper.

Harper turns to him and said, "What if she never wakes up from her coma, Justin? I don't know what I will do without her…" He sees that Harper is really upset over the fact Alex may never wake up again.

He takes her hand and looks at her in the eyes, "Don't worry Harper and if I know Alex, she will make it through this."

"How do you know that? What if she stays in a coma forever?" she asks him with a worried look.

"Because… it's Alex… She never gives up, especially on herself," he answers her with a small smile. Harper smiles back and hugs him. Justin is surprised by the hug, but unlike other times, she tried to hug him, this time he embraces it warmly.

* * *

Kelbo was near room 103 when he sees the room doorknob turn as he quickly hides behind the door to a stairway. He peeks from the stairway and sees Justin and Harper walk out of the room together.

"Want me to go with you?" Justin asks her.

She shakes her head and answers back, "Nah, I will be fine by myself. Thanks."

He smiles back and said, "Your welcome and get me a drink and a snack also! Hurry back! You don't want Alex waking up without you here right?"

She chuckles and tells him, "Yeah, I don't want that to happen."

Justin laughs and walks back into the room. He sees his parents smiling at him and Max grinning at him.

"What?" he asks them and walks over to Alex.

Harper watches him go in and then she walks toward the waiting room. She walks pass different rooms. She sees the snack machine in the distance. She walks toward it passing the door to the stairs. Suddenly, the door of the stairway opens up fast as hands shot out and grabs her roughly in the stairway.

"Hel-"Harper starts to scream out, but that's all she could manage to say before a hand goes over her mouth. There is muffled screaming as she struggles against her captive, but then her eyes slowly closes. The last thing she sees is a crystal wand hovering over her as everything went black.

* * *

Back at room 103, Justin is wondering why Harper is taking so long with the snacks and drinks.

"Hmm… Harper is taking a while getting the snacks and drinks," Justin said after a while.

"Why don't you just go check up on her Justin? Maybe she is having trouble getting the snacks out of the machine," Theresa tells him.

"Yeah, she does… have trouble with that," Justin chuckles and turns to leave when his cell phone starts to vibrate. "That's probably Harper," he chuckles again. He looks at the caller id on his phone and sees it says Harper Finkle. He smiles and tells them, "Yep, it is Harper all right." He picks up the phone and said, "Okay, Harper I know you need help getting the snacks out of the machine! I will be right there to help you!" There was no answer back except a faint breathing in the background. "Hello? Harper?" he said into the phone. Theresa looks at Jerry with a worried look. "Harper!!" he screams into the phone.

Finally, someone says, "Hello… Justin Russo."

"Who is this?! And what have you done with Harper! If you hurt one hair on her body, I swear I will-"he starts to tell the guy angrily when the guy interrupts him.

"Relax Justin, she is fine. And she will continue to be fine if you just listen to me carefully," the guy tells him.

"Fine, what do I have to do?" he asks the guy.

"You have something I want Justin," the guy tells him.

"What do you want?"

"I want the microchip."

"Huh? What?? What microchip?"

"Ask your sister, she knows."

"But she's in a coma! How is she going to tell me?!"

"Not my problem. Bring the microchip to the back of your school in an hour and don't even think about getting the cops involved or you will never see your precious girlfriend again," he tells Justin.

"But wait-"Justin protests back.

"Tick tock Justin, tick tock…" that is all the guy says before Justin hears a dial tone.


	11. Alex’s Nuovo Familia

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Author's Note: **

Well, last chapter was crazy with Harper getting kidnapped by the assassin and telling Justin to get the unknown microchip which he has no idea where it is. This chapter as you guys should have figured out by now is continuing from Chapter Nine.

Also just wanted to let you guys know, I had thoroughly planned out the whole story so I finally know what the ending will be. In other words, get ready because the rest of the story is going to be one crazy ride!

Although this chapter won't be that exciting since it is just introducing Alex's new family. (hint hint)

**Summary:** Alex is always getting into trouble with magic, but one day a fatal car collision sends her into a coma. While in the coma, she experiences life without her. Outside of her coma, everybody remembers the past, everybody imagines life without her and everybody sees a new relationship being born. Jarper

A World without Alex Russo

**Chapter Eleven: **Alex's Nuovo Familia

If somebody enters the room, they will see a girl pin against the wall by mysterious looking hands which are coming out from the tip of glowing wands held by two boys and a girl that looks like a clone of the other girl on the wall. And if that isn't confusing enough, there are also two girls, one taller than the other one, also with their wands out pointing at the three teens holding up the girl on the wall.

"I don't want to have to say it again! Let our sister go right now!" the tall girl orders them again. Alex looks over at her "sisters" trying figure out what is going on.

_Okay, unless Justin really had thought out this prank really well, which is actually a possibly since it is Justin, I am starting to think this whole crazy thing is actually real._

Justin puts his wand down as he steps forward and said, "Now wait a minute…" The small girl hisses at him which scared him as he hides behind Alexa.

"Let her go!!!" the small girl yells at them with an angry look.

The invisible hands disappear as Alex drops to the floor, "Oof! Yeah… how about putting me on the floor softly instead of dropping me on the floor?!"

"Oops, sorry Alex!" the tall girl apologizes to her. Then the tall girl turns her wand to face them, "Who are you guys?"

"Uh, the question is who you girls are?" Alexa asks her with her arms folded. Her expression on her face shows she isn't afraid of these girls.

"I asked first," she tells Alexa firmly. Alexa stares at her intently.

"Fine, I'm Alexa Russo and those are my two brothers, Justin and Max Russo. Those are our parents, Jerry and Theresa Russo in the back," Alexa introduces her family to the tall girl.

"I'm Jennifer Florez and this is my little sister Michelle. Our parents are still outside talking to the doctor," Jennifer tells them. "I see you already met our sister Alex." Jennifer and Michelle look like a female version of Justin and Max.

Alexa laughs and replies back, "Yeah, but Alex told us that Justin and Max were her siblings. She didn't mention you two at all!"

Jennifer looks at Alex with a shocked look and accuses her, "Alex! How could you forget us?!" Alex looks at her so-called sisters and then at her ex-family and Alexa.

_Okay, my brain is starting hurting and it is obvious that this isn't Justin's prank so I am just going to play along… for now. Now I just need a good excuse to get myself out without making myself seem like a crazy person._

She holds her forehead and said, "Ow! This is too much to handle right now! Okay, people… I had a concussion remember? I don't remember much right now." Then she turns to her new sisters, "All right, where's _mom_ and _dad_?" She put emphasis on mom and dad so it won't weird her out for calling them that. As soon as she said that, in walks two adults.

"Alex! You're okay!" the female adult comes over and hugs Alex.

Alex accepts the hug hesitantly and said, "Uhh… hey… mom."

"This is our parents, Jackie and Tom Florez," Jennifer introduces her parents to Alex. Jackie looks like a female version of Jerry and Tom looks like a male version of Theresa. Alex is getting creep out by her own clone and the similarities between her old family and the new family. She really is starting to think this is all just a dream and that she will wake up soon.

"Why do you have to introduce us? Alex knows us already doesn't she?" Tom asks his oldest daughter with a confused look.

"I must be dreaming, someone please pinch me," Alex said while looking at her so-called parents. "Ow!" Michelle pinches her arm. Alex gives Michelle a dirty look and rubs her arm slowly.

"Sorry Alex. But you did say please," Michelle tells her.

Jennifer also gives Michelle a dirty look and then turns to her parents, "Alex forgot who her family was. It is probably from that concussion she got from the car collision before."

Jackie looks at Alex and asks her, "honey don't worry, we will help you regain your memory."

Tom steps forward as he laughs and said, "Why don't we do that now? We really need to go back and open the restaurant anyways! There are a lot of hungry people waiting!" Alex puts up her hands and then down really fast as in "really?"

"Well, the doctor did tell us Alex can go whenever she's ready," Jackie said to her husband. "Do you feel all right to leave honey?" Alex turns to her and thought about what to say.

_Hmm…I need to find a computer so I can research that ring on Alexa's finger and clearly I won't find that here so maybe leaving might be a good idea._

"Yeah, sure, I feel really good to leave," Alex tells her and turns to leave quickly. Her new sisters follow her out the door.

Jackie goes up to the Russos "Thank you for taking care of Alex while we weren't there. Our families should get together some time." When nobody said anything, Theresa speaks up.

"It's no problem, we were glad to do it," she tells Alex's mom with a smile. Jackie smiles back and leaves with Tom. Everyone look at each other trying to figure out what just happened before.

"So wait… Is Alex our long lost sister or what?" Max asks his family. His parents turn to look at him in disbelief. Alexa throws up her hands and look away. Justin just shakes his head slowly.

When they got to Alex's new home, Alex quickly goes to find her room. It looks exactly like her room back at her real home. She looks through the photo albums. It was weird seeing herself with these strange people she never met before. Seeing the photos, made her miss her family more than ever. She even misses Justin! She sees a laptop computer on her desk and quickly goes on it.

"Okay, now to figure out what is going on here," Alex said and opens up a browser. "Hmm, how do I describe the symbol on the ring?" Suddenly, Jennifer enters the room.

"Hey Alex! What are you doing over there?" Jennifer asks her seeing her on the computer.

"Nothing! Just using my computer, nothing else" Alex responds back quickly and nervously.

Jennifer stares at her suspiciously and then said, "O… kay… Umm… Mom and Dad want to see you downstairs."

"Oh okay! I will go right now!" Alex tells her and leaves the room quickly. After she left, Jennifer looks at the computer, there was just the desktop. Alex had closed the browser in time as soon as she came in.

"Hmm…" Jennifer says to herself and then her cell phone rings. She picks up her cell and said, "Hey Alexa!" as she leaves the room.


	12. Max Saves the Day?

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Author's Note: **

Sorry for taking a long time to finish this chapter, but it was hard after a tough semester at college not to scream when I saw a blank page. Anyways, here it is!

**Summary:** Alex is always getting into trouble with magic, but one day a fatal car collision sends her into a coma. While in the coma, she experiences life without her. Outside of her coma, everybody remembers the past, everybody imagines life without her and everybody sees a new relationship being born. Jarper

A World without Alex Russo

**Chapter Twelve: **Max Saves the Day?

Harper opens up her eyes and finds herself in a very dark room. She tries to figure out where she is, but it was too dark to see anything. She tries to move, but finds her hands and legs tied down by rope.

"Justin! Help me!" she screams into the darkness. There is no answer back. She continues to struggle at the ropes. "Justin!" she screams out again. She tries to reach her phone in her left pocket, but to no avail. "Just-"

"Justin isn't here… Harper," someone in the dark interrupts her.

Her eyes goes big as she desperately tries to get out of the ropes while screaming, "AHHH!!! Somebody help me!"

The person in the dark chuckles evilly, "The more you struggle, the more the rope will get tighter Harper," he tells her.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" she shouts at him trying to sound tough and angry, but really she is frightened by the guy. There is no answer back. Harper sighs thinking the guy left her alone.

Suddenly, the lights turn on as the guy screams in her face, "BOO!" Harper screams really loud as the birds outside the abandoned warehouse flies away.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Justin was trying desperately to wake up his little sister. His parents and Max had to pull him back so he doesn't start shaking her.

"Alex! Wake up!!! Your best friend, Harper is in trouble!" he yells angrily at her trying to break free of his parents grip.

"Justin! It's no use! Your sister is in a coma! She can't hear you no matter what you do!" his dad shouts at him while pulling his body back.

"No! She has to wake up so she can tell me where she hid the microchip! So I can rescue Harper!" he screams out.

"Justin, stop it! You know as well as I do, that Alex isn't waking up!" his dad tells him in a serious tone. Justin stops struggling and sits down on the chair. He puts his head down and hands on his head. Max watches his older brother sadly and then turns to look at Alex. His expression on his face shows that he is trying to remember something. Theresa goes over to her older son and puts her hand on his back gently.

"Honey, there must be another way to figure out where Alex hid the microchip," she tells him and tries to comfort him.

He looks up at his mom with a sad look and said, "Mom… Alex is the only one who knows where it is. Without her telling us, we will never figure out where she is hiding it since she usually covers her tracks really well." He sighs and said slowly, "It is hopeless…" Theresa looks up at her husband with a sad look.

Jerry just shakes his head slowly and said to her, "He is right… We won't be able to figure out where the microchip is hidden without Alex's help."

* * *

At the abandon warehouse, the guy was staring weirdly at Harper because after he scared her, she started screaming and fainting over and over again.

"AHHH!!!" Harper screams out.

The guy holds her down and shouts angrily at her, "Quit that!!!"

She looks at him confused and asks him, "Quit what?"

"Quit doing that screaming, fainting and getting up thing!" he responds back angrily.

"Ohh… that!! I'm sorry mister creepy guy, but when I get scared I faint, but then I am also scared of fainting, so I wake up again," she explains to the guy.

"Well, whatever you're doing, stop it! It will be all over soon anyways," he tells her and turns to walk away.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" she asks him not understanding what is going on.

"Your _boyfriend_ only has about 40 minutes left until we meet and if he has the microchip then you will be safety return to him," he explains to her. "But… if he doesn't have the microchip…" he trails off.

She looks at him with a frightened look and said, "But???"

He gets close to her face and slowly tells her, "Then… you better… hope… the last goodbye you said… to your family… was good enough…" He leaves the room with a terrified Harper.

* * *

At the hospital, everybody was thinking. Suddenly, a light bulb turns on in Justin's head.

"Wait a minute…" he said slowly.

"What is it, Justin?" his dad asks him noticing Justin's I got something look.

He turns to his dad and asks him, "Dad, did you see Alex act strange this whole past week?" Max starts making his thinking face in the background.

His dad shakes his head and said, "No, Alex actually had not been acting strange at all. Then he pauses and said, "Which actually is strange in itself!"

Justin turns to his mom, "Mom did you see anything?" Max is really thinking hard about something in the background.

"No, honey, Alex actually had been acting normal lately," she responds back. "Which is weird since she usually is up to something."

Justin sighs and walks back to Alex's bed, "It's hopeless…"

Suddenly, Max speaks up enthusiastically, "I think I know where Alex hid the microchip!"

His parents turn to him as Justin runs up to him and asks him, "Really Max?"

"Yeah, one time I was in Alex's room-"Max starts to say when his mom interrupts him, "What were you doing in Alex's room, Max?"

He looks at his mom and responds back, "Relax Mom, I didn't do anything; I was just looking for something I could use to blackmail Alex with."

"Oh okay, good just blackmail," his mom breathes a sigh of relief and said.

Justin wanted to say something about his mom's comment, but there wasn't time so he turns to Max and said, "So you were in Alex's room and?"

"Oh! I was in her room and found all sorts of stuff! Max tells him excitedly. "Oh yeah I also found a box full of your stuffs and it was labeled 'Justin's favorite things from his room'!"

"I KNEW IT! I knew that's where all my stuffs went!" he screams out in anger and clenched his fists in frustration.

"Uhh… okay…" Jerry said slowly while looking at his oldest son oddly and turns to Max, "What else did you find, Max?"

"Well, I didn't find anything I can use so I was about to give up when I spotted Alex's journal. I thought it was weird for it to be under the bed since Alex usually leaves it out in the open. So I opened and started reading it," he tells them.

"You read Alex's journal?!" Theresa yells at him with her hands on her hips.

"Mom, you can scream at him all you want later, but right now we really need to find this microchip," Justin tells her.

"Yeah, but…" she turns to Max," Max! That is an invasion of Alex's privacy!" she tells him.

"Mom, relax! I just took a small peek in it!" he tells her.

Justin gives his mom a look and she looks at him and said, "Okay, I'm done. You can continue Max."

"So I was looking through the pages and I saw two storage houses right next to each other. I think the microchip has to be in the right one!" he tells them with an excited look.

Justin looks at his parents and then back at Max, "Uhh… Max, why do you think it is the right one?"

"Cause… there is a sign on top of the right storage room that says 'DO NOT ENTER' and on the bottom there is another smaller sign, 'That means you, Max'," he tells them with a beaming smile. All three of them stare shocked that Max actually might have found out where Alex had hid the microchip.

They walk up to him and their dad said, "Wow, I-I don't know what to say Max…" then their dad smiles and puts his hand on Max's shoulders and tells him, "But I know I can say this… Good job Max."

Max smiles back and said, "Thanks dad, I appreciate that."

Justin pats his back and tells him, "Way to go Max! Never thought I see the day you actually figure something out!"

Max smirks and said, "Well, hey I am due one right?"

Justin laughs and said, "Yeah."

Their mom hugs Max from the back and said happily, "I can't believe Max actually saved the day and maybe Harper's life!" "So now that we know where the microchip is, what do we do next Max?" she asks him. He looks at everyone waiting for his plan.

"Uhhh… Hey!! I figure out where the microchip is already!" he shouts out and puts his hands out. "I think that's good enough for one day don't you think?"

Justin chuckles and messes with his little brother's hair, "Haha, yeah you are right Max. I will take over for you!" He thinks for a while then he puts his finger up. "I got it!"

"What's the plan, son?" Jerry asks him.

"Dad and I will go get the microchip," he tells them. He turns to Mom and Max, "Mom and Max, you stay here with Alex, in case that guy comes back."

Justin looks up at the clock on the wall, "Let's go dad we only got half an hour left!" Justin shouts as he runs out the door.

"Jerry!" Theresa shouts after him.

"What is it, Theresa?" he asks her.

"Be careful," she tells him with a concerned look.

"Don't worry, we will," he tells her.

He gives his wife a kiss as he runs out of the room. The clock's bezel goes slowly in a clockwise motion as it goes tick tock…


	13. Two Universes

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Author's Note: **

For the people who are still confused on what is going on, don't worry because this chapter I am combining both worlds together. So this chapter will contain things happening to Alex in her weird backwards world and things happening in the real world with Justin and his dad. Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! As a show of my gratitude, I will try to update each chapters faster just for you guys!

**Summary:** Alex is always getting into trouble with magic, but one day a fatal car collision sends her into a coma. While in the coma, she experiences life without her. Outside of her coma, everybody remembers the past, everybody imagines life without her and everybody sees a new relationship being born. Jarper

A World without Alex Russo

**Chapter Thirteen: **Two Universes

Alex walks downstairs and sees her new mom and Michelle looking at her.

"Hey honey," her mom said to her with a smile.

"Uh… hey… mom," she said still not used to calling her new mom that.

"So Michelle and I decided…" they look at each other excitedly "that one way to refresh your memory is by giving you a tour of the whole house!" Alex's mom tells her with an enthusiastic smile.

She gives a small smile back while spinning her index finger in the air and said to her mom, "Heh… Yippeee..."

Michelle also smiles at her and said, "It is going to be so fun! We are going to show you the restaurant, Jennifer's room, my room, our parent's room, the bathroom and the lair!"

"Oh… boy! That's going… to be so… fun!" Alex replies back slowly with a small smile.

_Oh great, a restaurant and a lair, can this get anymore similar to my old home? And if it is a substation, I swear I am going to go nuts!_

All three of them turn to go downstairs to the restaurant when Michelle stops, "Oh, on second thought… I just remembered I have… to get… something… to show Alex!"

Alex turns to look at her with a suspicious look and questions her, "What?"

"Umm… something! I will be downstairs after I get it!" she answers back nervously and hurries up the stairs.

Alex watches her go up the stairs fast and recognizes that is the same stunt she would pull when she is up to something.

_Hmm… that was really weird, Michelle is up to something, but what? I am going to have to watch her carefully._

"Oh well, should we go check out the restaurant honey?" her mom asks her and turns to go downstairs. Alex takes one last look upstairs and then follows her mom down the stairs.

Michelle runs quickly up the stairs where Jennifer was waiting while tapping her foot impatiently.

"What took so long?!" she yells angrily at her young sister.

"I was trying to get upstairs without making Alex suspicious," Michelle replies back quietly.

"And???"

"She got suspicious…"

"Damn it Michelle!"

"I'm sorry Jennifer, but when you were motioning for me to come upstairs before. I thought it was really important so I rushed!"

"Yeah, but do it so Alex won't suspect anything!" Jennifer tells her. Jennifer turns away with her hand on her forehead. "Gosh, Michelle, sometimes I wonder why Alexa had to include you our plan. I knew you would mess everything up."

"You know, sometimes you could say hurtful stuffs Jennifer…" she tells Jennifer and walks to her room. Jennifer watches her go into her room and sighs. Then she quickly runs back out and said to Jennifer angrily, "And, Alex just suspects something so I really didn't mess anything up… yet!" Then she runs off into her room and slams the door.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the real world… Justin and his dad arrive at their front door to the substation.

"Justin, don't be nervous," Jerry tells him and takes out the keys.

"Dad…"

"Once we get the microchip from Alex's journal, we can save Harper!"

"Dad…"

"I know we can do this! We can-"Jerry says when Justin interrupts him, "Dad!"

He turns to his oldest son and asks him, "What?"

Justin points to his dad's hand as Jerry looks at it and sees it is shaking from being nervous and missing the keyhole every time. Justin takes the keys away from him and puts it into the keyhole calmly. Justin pushes the door open with one hand and walks inside.

His father puts up a finger and tells him, "Way to be calm in a nerve racking situation, son!" Then he follows his son inside the substation and shuts the door behind him.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Harper was frantically trying to get out of the ropes holding her down on the chair. But the creepy guy was right, the more she struggled, the more the rope got tighter. Finally she stops struggling and just settles down. Suddenly, some small critter runs quickly across the room. Harper's eyes grow big as she sees it.

"AHHH!!!!" she starts moving back and forth trying to get away from the thing.

In the other room, the creepy guy and his minions gather around the table playing poker.

When Harper starts screaming again, one of the bigger men sighs and turns to the creepy guy, "Hey Mike, how long do we still have to wait? That girl is really starting to get on my nerves with her screaming."

Mike looks at his watch and turns to him, "30 more minutes Matt, just 30 more minutes then we can go meet Justin at the spot."

There is a thud as Harper's chair tilts over and falls on the floor. Follow by more screaming and chair scraping on the floor.

"Matt, go see what happened. We don't want her escaping," Mike orders him.

Matt puts down his cards and said, "All right, but if she doesn't stop screaming, I am going to strangle her!"

All the guys laugh when Matt leaves the room. As soon as he left, he comes rushing back all out of breath.

They all look at strangely as he huffs and puffs trying to catch his breath.

"Uhh… what happened in there Matt? You couldn't take the girl?" Mike asks and grins at him.

"No, but… I just saw something really… horrifying in there!" he points at the room and tells them.

"Oh really Matt? You sure it wasn't the girl?" one of the men asks him and laughs at him.

"Yes, Jordan, go take a look yourself!" Matt was getting angry that nobody was taking him seriously.

Jordan gets up and goes to the door, "All right, I will go and see what the big baby is scared of."

Everybody except Matt laughs as Jordan enters the room and closes the door behind him. Just as quickly as Matt came back, Jordan comes bursting back with a frightened look on his face like he saw a ghost.

"Matt wasn't kidding! That is a really scary thing in there!" he tells the others. Mike turns to the rest of them and they all shake their heads with frightened looks.

"Okay, you wussies, I'm going to go see what this… thing that got you all acting like scaredy-cats," Mike gets out of the chair and goes into the other room. He enters the room slowly and checks his surroundings carefully. When he sees nothing, he relaxes. Suddenly, something small runs quickly in front of him. It startles him a little, but then he regains his courage and slowly approaches the thing. He looks closely at it and then reaches for it. Back at the other room, the other men was teasing and taunting Matt and Jordan when Mike opens the door holding up a small mouse.

"Is this the 'scary' thing you boys were talking about?" he asks the two of them. Matt and Jordan lean in to look at it and shake their head. "Oh stop lying; it was obviously this was what you two were so frightened by!"

"Okay, in my defense, I thought the mouse was bigger," Jordan tells Mike.

"I thought the mouse was something else," Matt tells Mike.

Mike opens the window and lets the mouse out. Then Mike looks back in the room and turns to Matt and Jordan with a furious look, "Uh Matt and Jordan, Where's the girl?"

They all look into the room. They see a chair down with the ropes untie and no Harper.

Matt and Jordan turn back to Mike with an uneasy look as Matt jokes, "Umm… the mouse ate her? Heh…" All of them chuckle a little.

"FIND HER NOW!" Mike yells at all of them. All of them including Matt and Jordan scrambles out of their seats and runs into the room.


	14. The Journey to the Microchip

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Author's Note: **

Sorry for the long wait guys! I lost interest in writing cause of some personal problems, but now I am back and ready to finish a story for once!

**Summary:** Alex is always getting into trouble with magic, but one day a fatal car collision sends her into a coma. While in the coma, she experiences life without her. Outside of her coma, everybody remembers the past, everybody imagines life without her and everybody sees a new relationship being born. Jarper

A World without Alex Russo

**Chapter Fourteen: **The Journey to the Microchip

Justin and his dad walk up the stairs toward Alex's room.

"So where did Max said Alex's journal was again?" Jerry asks his son as they get to Alex's door.

"Uhh… I think he said it was under the bed," he replies back as they both got under Alex's bed. They start rummaging through everything under the bed.

"Do you see it dad?" he asks his dad while they were under the bed.

"No, but I do see the box filled with your things!" Jerry tells him excitedly.

"Dad…" he tells his dad in a stern voice.

"Sorry Justin…" Jerry said slowly. "I don't think it is here."

"It has to be here, Max saw it here!" Justin shouts at his dad. "Keep looking!"

Jerry comes out from under the bed and tells him, "Justin, calm down! Max probably misplaced the journal after he read it."

Justin comes out from under the bed and said, "Yeah, but if I was Max where would I misplace something?"

He looks around the room while thinking and then knew where Max would have misplaced the journal.

He runs out of the room with his dad shouting after him, "Justin, you know where it is?"

Justin didn't answer as he runs into Max's room and sure enough the journal was lying right there on the floor surrounded by Max's filth.

"I knew it!" he said and picks up the journal from the floor. Then he walks back into Alex's room holding up high above his head the journal.

"Good job Justin!" his dad smiles and pats his back. "Where did you find it?"

He points to Max's room and Jerry asks him, "How did you know it would be in Max's room?"

Justin smiles brightly and explains to his dad, "Well… dad, where does Max usually misplace things?"

His dad thinks about that for a minute and then nods slowly, "Ahh… his room!"

"Right! Now let's get that microchip!" he tells his dad with a smile.

They go into Max's room and finds Alex's journal right in the middle of the floor. Justin grabs the book before the stink gets to both of them and rushes back into Alex's room.

"Literarium Terrarium!" Justin utters the spell as he and his dad disappears into the journal as it falls on the floor opened.

* * *

Harper runs around the warehouse trying to find a way out. She checks behind her to make sure nobody followed her. Even though, the mouse before frightened her a lot, it provided a very good distraction for her to escape.

_Okay Harper, you got away easily from the scary men, now to find the exit so you can be home free!_

Suddenly, she heard feet chatters as she ducks behind some boxes. With her backs against the boxes, she hears the feet chatters stop in front of the boxes.

"Damn, I think we lost her! Mike is going to be so pissed!" Matt tells Jordan.

"Relax Matt… She couldn't have gone far. It isn't very easy to get out of this warehouse," Jordan replies back.

"Right… to get out the warehouse you has to follow the boxes until you see the exit sign," he said to Jordan.

"Or… you can follow the pipeline on the bottom until you reach the outside," Jordan tells him. Then the both of them went back and forth about all the ways to get out of the warehouse. Harper mentally tries to remember the faster way out.

When Matt and Jordan finally left, Harper comes out from behind the boxes.

"Wow, either those two are really stupid or they are setting me up to get caught," she said to herself. She takes off running in the direction that is the exit. "Well, I am just going to have to take that chance!"

* * *

In Alex's journal, once they got there, Justin examines their surroundings carefully.

"Hmm… doesn't look like Alex changed much since the last time I was here with Max," he tells his dad while looking around them.

Justin walks forward a little and spots the two storage houses in the distance.

"There it is Dad! I see them!" he shouts over to his dad excitedly.

His dad smiles brightly and tells him, "Let's go Justin!"

He smiles back and they begin to walk toward their target.

"Halt!" someone shouts at them. They both look and see Journal Dean.

"Hey! What's Dean doing in here?" Jerry asks Justin confusedly.

Justin looks at his dad and tells him, "No time to explain it now, tell you later." Journal Dean remains at his position. Justin turns to Jerry, "I will handle this Dad."

Then Justin walks up to Journal Dean and said with a smile, "Hey! whaaat's up Dean? You remember me?" Journal Dean doesn't say anything. "Justin?" Journal Dean still doesn't move or say anything. "Alex's older brother?" Justin tries again.

Finally Journal Dean said, "I know who you are Justin."

He smiles and said, "Well then, you are going to let my dad and me pass?" Then he continues with, "Because you see we are here to get something that we need to save someone. So if you can just move out of the way then we can continue our journey."

Journal Dean turns toward Justin, "You mean the microchip?"

"Yes, that's it!" he tells Journal Dean happily.

Suddenly Journal Dean tries to strike Justin with his sword, but Justin jumps out of the way.

"Then you may not pass as ordered by my fair maiden!" Journal Dean screams out angrily.

Jerry runs up to Justin, "Justin! Are you all right son?"

Justin gets up and dusts himself off, "Yeah I'm okay Dad."

Justin looks at Journal Dean and takes out his wand, "Oh yeah who's going to stop us, you and what army?"

Suddenly, an army of teddy bears shows up behind Journal Dean.

Justin face fell, "Oh… that army…"


	15. Alex has a Plan

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Author's Note: **Sorry readers, I once again took so long to update this chapter. So I had decided to write two short chapters each time and upload one of them that way you guys can always get fast updates. This explains why this one took so long to complete. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Note: This story was written when Wizards was still in Season One and I am going to continue to try to stick to that because otherwise it will just get too confusing.

**Summary:** Alex is always getting into trouble with magic, but one day a fatal car collision sends her into a coma. While in the coma, she experiences life without her. Outside of her coma, everybody remembers the past, everybody imagines life without her and everybody sees a new relationship being born. Jarper

A World without Alex Russo

**Chapter Fifteen: **Alex has a Plan

"Well here is the restaurant!" Alex's mom tells Alex as they walk around the restaurant. Tom was already taking orders from the customers coming in.

He turns around and shouts, "Hey Jackie! Have Alex start making some pizzas before we start a riot!"

Jackie laughs a little and shouts back, "In a minute! I am giving her a tour of the pizzeria first!" She turns toward Alex with a smile and asks her, "Sooo… what do you think?"

"Well…" Alex trails off as she examines the restaurant. It looks just like the substation except instead of a subway substation; it was a long island railroad pizzeria.

"It's… nice," she tells her mom. "But may I ask… whose idea was this?"

Jackie chuckles at her question, "Well of course I did!"

She gives a small smile back and said, "Ah… I knew it…"

_Okay, I will play them at their own game for now and see if I can get some answers from them then after… I will research that ring that I saw on Alexa's finger. I think that will help me figure out what's going around here._

Her mom ignores that and pulls Alex's arm toward the kitchen, "Come on; let's help your father out by making some pizzas."

"Sure, but you got to teach me since… you know… I lost my memory… _mom_," she smirks a little and purposely put emphasis on mom to see her "mom's" reaction.

For a split second, Jackie had a worry expression on her face, but then she quickly smiles again and tells Alex, "Sure Alex! I will be glad to refresh your memory on making pizzas!" She hurries into the kitchen.

She thought Alex didn't see the worry expression on her face, but Alex definitely saw it and that confirm her suspicions that something else is going on behind her back.

"Gotcha!" she chuckles to herself as she also adds, "That was too easy. Let's see what else she will tell me."

Then she walks into the kitchen with a grin on her face. She didn't notice Tom watching her. After Alex leaves, Tom quickly excuses himself from the customers and walks over to a corner. He pulls out his cell phone and calls someone.

There is a dial tone as she picks up, "Hello?"

"She knows…" he tells her.


	16. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns WOWP, I do not

**Author's Note: **

So this is probably the fastest I had ever updated! Maybe this technique might work after all! So last chapter, Alex decides to fight back and find out the truth behind everything. This chapter Alexa decides to counter Alex's attack. And we will find out something about this universe. Read below to find out!

Note: This story was written when Wizards was still in Season One and I am going to continue to try to stick to that because otherwise it will just get too confusing.

**Summary:** Alex is always getting into trouble with magic, but one day a fatal car collision sends her into a coma. While in the coma, she experiences life without her. Outside of her coma, everybody remembers the past, everybody imagines life without her and everybody sees a new relationship being born. Jarper

A World without Alex Russo

**Chapter Sixteen: **The Truth Comes Out

"What do you mean she knows?" Alexa questions him.

Tom tells her, "She is starting to figure it out. I think we got to get the information from her now before she puts all the pieces together!"

Alexa is lying on the couch in the living room. She quickly gets up and replies back in a harsh tone, "No! It's still too early! We haven't got the microchip yet!"

"Yeah, but she is already starting to crack Jackie down and you know how good she is at that," he tells her with a worried tone.

"Quit worrying Tom! You don't have to tell me what Alex is capable of, I know her. I had been secretly watching her every movement so I know what she is trying to do already!" she shouts back at him angrily. There is a pause on the other line.

Then Tom argues back, "Wait… no you didn't, I had to tell you!"

"Oh! Shut up Tom and go back to work before Alex comes back and gets more suspicious!" she screams into the phone and hangs up on him.

Tom looks at his cell and puts it away. He returns back to serving the customers while keeping a watch out for Alex.

Back at the Russo's home, Alexa was thinking really hard to herself about the Alex's situation. With a frustrated grunt, she tosses her magazine at the TV.

She snaps her finger and Max walks in.

"Hey Alexa, my beautiful sister, did you want something?" he asks her with a smile.

"Yeah Max, can you bring me a strawberry smoothie? I can't think when I'm thirsty," she tells him with an innocent smile.

"Sure Alexa, anything for you," he smiles and goes downstairs.

"Thanks Maxie!" she calls out after him.

After he left, she snaps her finger again. Jerry and Theresa come into the room.

"Yes, honey?" Theresa asks her daughter.

"You called us?" Jerry asks her.

"Mom can you bring me a pillow? My neck is sore from laying on the couch all day and Dad can you turn on the TV for me?" Alexa tells her parents nicely.

"Sure honey, anything for you," they both reply back with smiles. Theresa takes the pillow off the couch next to the other couch and puts it behind Alexa's head. Jerry goes up to the TV and turns it on.

"Anything else you want us to do for you, honey?" Theresa asks her.

"Nah, I'm good," she waves them off. Both of them leave the room.

She snaps her finger again and Justin walks in.

"Yes, Alexa? What do you want now?" he asks her with a frown and his arms folded.

"Yes, Justin. Massage my feet please. All this tension is tiring me out," she asks him nicely and puts her feet up on the table.

"And why would I do that?" he replies back with a frown.

Alexa smirks and holds up a crystal wand, "Oh… you know why… Justin."

He sighs when he sees the wand and walks up to her. He bends down and starts massaging her feet.

She kept smirking while he does that, "Thank you Justin. I knew you would understand."

She snaps her finger and Harper walks in with a smile.

"Yes, Alexa? Did you call me?" Harper asks her with a big smile.

"Yes, Harper. I want you to go to the Florez residence and take Alex out to the movies. Anything to distract her from her suspicions," she orders Harper.

"Sure Alexa!" Harper said to her and happily skips out.

Justin glares at Alexa while massaging her feet and said to her, "You're not going to get away with this Alexa!"

Alexa sighs and pulls her head very close to his, "Justin, Justin, Justin…" she shakes her head at him, "Don't you see that I already got away with it?" She shows her the ring with the death symbol on her finger, "I got this ring that controls everything in Alex's mind. Even if she figures everything out, she won't be able to do a thing because I control everything here!" She lays her head back on the pillow with a grin, "Once Mike gets the microchip and gets the information from Alex then we will dispose of Alex forever!"

She laughs evilly and then tells Justin, "So you see Justin, I already won, why you continue to fight it? Just give up already! Why are you so persistent just like your real self?"

Justin gets close to Alexa and tells her, "Because I may be the Alex's dream version of Justin, but I am still Justin and I will never give up! So you better watch your back Alexa because I know Alex will figure out how to defeat you and put a stop to your evil plan!"

With that, Justin throws Alexa's leg over and storms out of the room. Dream Max comes into the room carrying the smoothie and places it on the table.

"Here is your smoothie, my beautiful-"he starts to say when Alexa interrupts him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just get out of my face," she shouts angrily at him and waves him off.

Max leaves the room as Alexa just drinks her smoothie fuming with anger at what Dream Justin said before.


End file.
